Ice Wolves: Shapeshifters of Konoha
by Spark-of-a-White-wolf
Summary: far away lies an island of shapeshifters. due to a war, there princess and her oddball team are forced to hide in Konoha.Will Naruto and friends accept these shapeshifters or will enemmies be made?
1. Chapter 1 Battle on Snow

Ch. 1: Battle on snow.

I coughed, catching sensei's attention. He raised a nearly invisible eyebrow, blue-violet eyes watching me with concern. "I-i-I'm-m-m just c-c-c-cold." I stuttered. He rolled his eyes and lifted his front leg. I ran towards him and cuddled into his black and white fur, trembling like some hairless rat.

"Ichigo, you stupid pup. Why the hells did you cut your fur short?" "It-t-t-t-t was a b-b-b-bet; I l-l-l-lost." He laughed quietly. "Dumb ass pup. We live in the fri'gin land of snow. No blood shifter can live out here without fur." I sneezed and groaned. He grabbed my scruff and started to jump up the mountain, like any other ninja trained by my clan. I am the only inheritor to my clan, which, according to sensei, is the STUPIDEST thing my clan has ever decided.

I had to come to an agreement with him that time. I can't use jutsu without shifting to human, can't lift a ten ton boulder like my father. The only thing I can do is see stuff from afar in the dark and howl so loud it can cover half the world in less than a second. But that doesn't count because it runs in the family. Sensei skidded to a stop in front of a huge cavernous hole sticking out of the mountain. He set me down and pushed me into the cavern. "Get your semi-hairy ass in there." He scoffed. I sniffed the cave entrance, smiling as the warm air welcomed me in. there were two boys in the cave, along with a blazing fire that heated the place quickly.

"Damn sensei. What took you so long?" Hiko muttered.

"Guard duty."

"Pfft! Duty." Ryuu snorted.

The rest of my team started to crack up, collapsing in a fit of giggles. Ryuu, a dark charcoal colored mutt with a red mane of fur, was on the dirt covered floor, rolling around, the multiple beads in his fur making a light pinging sound. Hiko, a cool gray pup with dark paws and a tired expression was sniggering lightly. It looked like we woke him up from a nap.

"Ha-ha, hilarious. Now shut the hell up, we've got a whiteout coming this way, and fast." Sensei lifted his head in an oblivious way. "Can't you send Ichigo to tell her dad?" Ryuu grumbled, his eyes shifting to my shivering form. I snarled and lunged at them, getting caught before I could actually harm them.

"Ichigo, _down girl_." Oh snap. "Amaratsu what is this?" sensei stood, acknowledging alphas obligation. "Alpha, I apologize for my student's behavior." Sensei bowed low, his nose touching the ground. I froze. "Hmm… Amaratsu, take your squad outside for a while. I need to talk to my daughter." I waited for them to leave before looking up to my father's eyes. "Hey dad."

My father shook his head. "Ichigo what am I going to do with you?" "Throw me off a cliff? Feed me to the sea lions? You're the alpha not me. I don't have the right to order people around… yet." I turned my head and looked away. "Young Kuonichi, you should stop behaving like a male and learn your place as a female. Until you learn this you will be looked down upon." He gave me a stern look waiting for my response.

"Father… I refuse to change who I am just for the sake of your people's name." I snarled, barring my tiny fangs at him. He glared at me. I swathe ice in his eyes and wished I chose better words. He flicked his tail impatiently and began to walk out the cave. "Learn your place Ichigo. don't turn tail on your clan." He barked at me. I stood up, and turned tail on him, snorting as I did so. I didn't hear sensei come in so I jumped when he placed a paw on my shoulder. "You okay?" I glared up at him my eyes explaining my vehemence to him openly. "I thought so." I tucked my tail around my face snorting.

I'll never be able to live up to my dad's expectations. He was amazing. The leader of our clan, survivor to epic battles, warrior of the ice and the only one who can put me to shame of who I am; A naïve, ignorant, tomboyish Kuonichi who can't do shit.

_I sighed, catching a warm sent. I opened my eyes and looked around._

'_A village? How did I get here?'_

_I stood up on my paws. There were huge buildings in brilliant colors and a lot of trees. There was a mountain with faces carved into it, a forest surrounding the area. I sniffed the air catching the warm sent of… laughter? There were people, playing laughing, having the fun I can't enjoy._

"_What is this place?" I asked loudly. There was a soft gust of wind, blowing leaves all around me. I walked with the wind looking around, not really heading to one place in particular. I bumped into a wall falling back._

_I growled and jumped up the thing not really caring that it was about 8 feet high. There was what seemed like a school over there. I could sense their Chakra from here. I hopped to the nearest window and peeked in. they weren't even paying attention to the teacher. Some were talking and others were sleeping. There was one kid that caught my attention, a blonde, blue eyed boy, which seemed isolated from the rest of the class. He was glaring at a dark chicken butt hair cut kid, which seemed to be getting a lot of attention from the female students. _

_I sniffed the air. Was there a fox around here? I snorted. These children had no idea on how hard training was for my people was. Days without food, missions in which you weren't guaranteed survival; it was a hard life. _

_I signed and began to run with the wind, letting it take me all over the place, exploring every nook and cranny. Suddenly something slammed me into the ground. I yelped and started to run. Ichigo… I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Ichigo… everything was turning black, I couldn't escape. I am trapped like a rat._

"DAMN IT ICHIGO GET THE FUCK UP!"

I yelped and fought to stand. We were outside out in a huge field. Apparently sensei carried me out here. When and how I did not know, nor would I like to.

"Ichigo, how the hell can you sleep, in the fucking center of a battlefield?" I paused and sniffed the air. He was right. The air was full of bloodlust and revulsion.

I listened the sound that was coming from the west. "Do you hear that?" I whispered. They all pricked their ears focusing on the strange sound. Suddenly it got high-pitched and it was almost intolerable. "Sensei!" "ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" I scattered, not really observing where I was going until something exploded behind me sending me flying into a snowpack. I starred at the huge snow storm heading this way. I focused my vision on the odd colored base.

"Sensei there's a bunch of ice demons at the base of the blizzard." He stood with his back to me. "Ichigo go inform the village." I nodded and shot towards the mountain range that protected my home. I scaled the alp stopping at half peak.

It seemed so tranquil… I planted my paws firmly then let out a level three howl. It echoed loudly through out the valley, getting everyone's attention for sure.

"Ichigo!" my father ran up to join me "what-" "ice demons attacking the western front. There ready for war." I panted, my lungs working for all the air I used up. He nodded. "Gather all the pups and take them to safety. Everyone else to war NOW!" he howled. The shinobi below howled in response and began to make way to the frontline. I was about to rush on with them, but my father held me back.

"Ichigo go help the rest of the pack."

"But dad!"

"Do as I say." He shot towards the blood lust roaring vociferously. I pouted then followed all the females and pups. "Ichigo…" I looked up at Hoshi her eyes filled with concern. "Go follow our father little sister. If you don't, you'll regret it." after thinking over her words, I smiled and rubbed my neck against hers in a thankful way. "Thanks big sis. I love you." "I love you too." She nudged me and picked up a nearby pup, winking at me as she led the pack. I grinned and started to run.

The bloodbath was just beginning. My people seemed to be out numbered. I looked around, trying to find some kind of distraction. I slipped on some loose snow falling on my face. _Who put that there? _I growled and kicked some snow down The mountain, creating a chain reaction. _… Oh sweet my sweet Kami I just had an idea._

I sprinted to the snow covered peak and stared down at the battle field. They were losing… determination suddenly flooded me, giving me new found courage. _Okay, paws spread slightly and firmly. Deep breath and… _I howled loudly, letting the sound carry out to the mountain. The snow there started to fall and slide. I watched as the demons started to panic and got buried in the snow. I felt like doing a happy dance.

I was just about to jump down the hill when someone grabbed my scruff and threw me against the jagged cliff side. "Ichigo you dumb ass pup… LOOK AT THE FUCKING MESS YOU MADE!" I looked up at sensei. His fur was soaked in blood, a big kunai lodged into his back. I stood up and wobbled slightly. "It's nice to see you to sensei." I said, standing on unsteady legs. He hacked up blood and collapsed. I trotted up to him and heaved the peace of ice like metal out of his back healing the wound with my chakra. Suddenly sensei collapsed on me causing me to yelp loudly. "Stay fucking still…" he whispered.

An ice beast appeared out of nowhere, a strange gurgling sound coming out of its throat. It paused right in front of us and gave a strange choking sound. It kicked sensei and laughed some more. I could see through it completely.

Its fur seemed to be pieces of thinly cut ice put closely together like needles on a porcupine. Its face was roughly scratched by what seemed like claw marks. I swear I could see its guts! It trotted towards the cliffs edge, looked back at us with violet-black eyes, cackling loudly. It let out a howl, sending a ringing sound al through the battlefield. I wanted to scream. The sound was hurting my ears. Once it stopped it trotted towards us and kicked sensei hooting loudly, then dived down the cliff side.

Sensei stood up after a moment and coughed up some blood. "What the fuck are you doing Ichigo? Shouldn't you be with the females and pups?" he sat down and licked a wound on his paw. "There okay. Sis said they didn't need any help so I came to join the fight." He froze and glared at me. "Ichigo… what can you do? Your useless as a team member and can't even defend your sorry ass without help!"

"But I know how to destroy them sensei!"

"Really? How then?"

"There ice wolves."

"I can see that. Can you tell me something useful?"

"Ice is ineffective agent's fire. It melts it down."

"Can you just get to the point?"

"If the pack uses fire jutsu agents the ice wolves they won't be able to survive. At least that's what I think."

Sensei was about to say something but hesitated, thinking about what I said. "You know that's not a bad idea." He looked down at the blood bath and watched as some of my clan chums used fire jutsu. The ice beasts seemed to avoided fire at all costs. There was one that yelped and tried to avoid a fire ball jutsu but melted its rear in the process.

"…you know for once I'm proud to call you the clan's heir." He pulled back and turned to look at me in the eye. "All right, lets tag team kid." He crouched so I could climb onto his back. I grinned and shifted to my human form and hopped onto my sensei's back. When we tagged teamed, our teams of four split up and teamed up in groups of two. One person remained in wolf form while the other stayed human, and both teamed up so they could use jutsu and physical attacks.

It usually takes months to perfect these moves, but it took me a week. I am a fast learner.

"Okay pup hold on tight were going at seventy." I clutched onto his fury neck and leaned forwards as he shot down the mountain side. "Ichigo, use fire shield, now!" I let go and preformed quick hand sign shouting, "Fire style! Flaming winds!" a burst of flames came and surrounded us protecting us from unwanted attacks.

We ran straight towards the strongest area, where my father was using advanced and powerful jutsu. I could feel his anger as he brought down all hell on the ice beasts. "Daddy! Hey papa!" I shouted. He looked around as he decapitated an ice beast. I waved wildly as sensei avoided all the combats around us. Alpha leaped up into the air, landing by our side.

"I thought I told you to stay with the village! Amaratsu you were supposed to keep her in check!" sensei gave him a guarded expression. "She's your daughter alpha; I can't keep her in check no matter how harsh the punishment is."

"Father, we figured out a way to damage the ice beasts!" he glared at us and quickly grabbed my sweater, jumping fifty feet in the air. We were just in time too; gangs of ice beast got past my father's defense and were standing exactly where a few seconds ago. We landed behind our army and were safe enough for us to actually sit and discus strategy. "All right then what's this plan of yours Amaratsu." Sensei pushed me forwards with his paw making me trip onto the snow covered ground. "She's the one you might want to ask alpha. She came up with the plan." Father looked at me surprised. "All right then Ichigo, what's this brilliant plan you came up with?" I grinned.

"While I was up on that cliff an ice beast came up as if to check if sensei was good as dead. I got a good look at it. Its fur was just tiny pieces of ice, and its whole body was completely transparent. Then it hit me. They were made of ice. Even now there avoiding the fire jutsu users and they aren't using any type of chakra attacks. We seem to be making them only stronger..." my father looked out at the battlefield, taking in the situation. He paused on a fire jutsu user and watched as he literally blew fire at one of the beast making it melt.

"I see your point Ichigo but not many of our people can use fire jutsu." "Then make them team up! We can't let them get to the village!" "No Ichigo. They want you. You can't stay here." I stared up at my father. _They want me? I thought they wanted our family treasure…_ "Amaratsu, Take Ichigo and the rest of your team and hid out in the land of fire. I shall send you a message when we figure out how to deal with this problem."

He sank to his front paws and looked me in the eyes. "Ichigo… be a good girl and listen to your teacher. I… I'm proud of you my daughter." He shook his head and slipped off his prized necklace. He picked it up and gently put it around my neck. "Protect this with your life daughter. The Ice Fang of our tribe is in your possession from this day forward. Until you pass it on to the next heir." He licked my face and spun to look sensei in the eye.

"Take care of her. And don't worry, _she_ won't completely emerge." With that he shot off, barking orders to all the fire users. Sensei was frozen for a while, staring at my father with what looked like shock. "Sensei we have to go now! They're getting closer." He blinked and looked at me. "… Fine. Climb on kid. We're going faster than wind." I sighed and hopped onto sensei's back. "Sensei I'm running low on chakra. I don't think I have enough to do that fire shield jutsu…" he grunted and shot off, heading for the sea. "Don't worry kid I'll lend you my chakra." He panted. I sighed and sat up. "Okay sensei." I inhaled and started to perform the hand signs for my fire type jutsu. "Fire style, flame wind jutsu!"

A sudden increase of temperature occurred followed by bright white flames surrounded us protecting us from the ice beasts. "Hey Ichigo, sensei! Wait up!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Ryuu and Hiko trying to keep up with sensei's ninja speed. "Sensei slowdown they can't catch up!" sensei snorted and lowered his pace a bit.

Suddenly there was a high pitched grating sound. I yelped and looked over my shoulder one more time. The ice beasts found us out and were now stampeding towards us snarling and letting out rough high howls. I panicked 'sensei there catching up!" "Shut up Ichigo. I'm trying to focus."

They were now more than forty feet away. "Sensei they're getting closer!" I looked around wildly. _There! Over those mountains, to the boat port. _I yipped and felt myself transform into my wolf form. I dug my claws into sensei's back and struggled to stay on. "Sensei that way, to the boat port!" "I said SHUT UP!" _he's going in the wrong direction. He's heading to danger!_ I threw my self-off sensei. He snarled and caught me by my scruff. "You stupid pup!" he rumbled. "Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!"

Suddenly something stirred in my mind. _**Eh? God, what the fuck happened? How long has it been?**_"Sensei let me go now, you're going in the wrong direction!" _**who the fuck are you? Where's me? What the fuck did you do with my body?**_ I howled. "Let go sensei!" I shouted. "Shut the fuck up Ichigo!" _**Amaratsu? What the fuck man. **__"Let her go you retarded little fuck."_

That wasn't me. It came from my mouth, but it wasn't me. Sensei stumbled and dropped me. The moment my paws hit the ground, I was off running for the boat yard. "Damn it Ichigo wait up!" _**run you weak thing! RUN! **_

i had no idea where the boat yard was, since I lost track of where it was. _**You really are useless aren't you? Turn here now!**_ The voice literally forced my paws to move in its chosen direction. I stumbled and tripped on my paws but kept moving in the direction of the sea. _**Keep running fur ball! Almost there! **_"Who are you? What do you want?" _**shut the fuck up and keep moving those furry little legs you runt!**_ Suddenly I saw the light. "It's on fire!" I shouted. And it was. The boat yard was up in flames, creating an inferno of its own. _**Shit. Keep running! I'm too young to die!**_ I ran along the snow covered cliff edge, trying to see at least a few feet in front of me. Suddenly the ground flew out from under me.

I screamed loudly, my paws trying to stop in midair. _**Keep moving your legs runt! Move!**_ My paws were flailing wildly, sending me onto my back. I landed with a loud thump and my paws were still moving. _**Roll over and stop moving. Were safe… for now anyways.**_ I sat up panting loudly. "What are you?" I asked. But the voice did not respond. I huffed for a while and settled into a ball, my tail covering my nose and closed my eyes. _This is the worst night ever…_

_**Sparky: Bwaahhhh! Sorry I had to edit some words and re-do the whole story-ish. **_

_**Okami: bitch, you're running out of inspiration. Just admit it.**_

_**Sparky: yeah, but after reading **__**Hush, Hush**__** I got some inspiration back. Patch is hot.**_

_**Okami: yeah I know. I was in your head commenting 24/7.**_

_**Sparky: whatever. If you guys have anything to say, I would appreciate it in a review.**_

_**Okami: so with that being said, read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: From Ice, to Fire

_Ch. 2: From Ice, to Fire_

"Hey, Ichigo. You're gonna miss breakfast." I bolted up and looked around wildly "I want the rabbit!" I shouted. "See, I told you that would wake her up."

We were sitting on what appeared to me a steel ship, surrounded by crates and strongboxes. Ryuu and Hiko were sniggering quietly, while sensei was watching the sundeck from corner of our small closed in space.

"Shut up kids. The crew is out right now and we don't want to be seen." I stretched and scratched my ear with my hind leg. "Where are we going sensei?" I asked. "To the land of fire. That's where our main imports are taken and where we get our food and supplies." He never left the corner of our small cramped space. I walked over and looked out at the crew. They were all humans. Ninja humans to be exact. I could sense there chakra better than anyone.

"No jutsu for a while pup. They're well trained." Sensei tried to shove me away with his big head but I stayed put. The humans were bringing out grub and I was hungry as hell.

"Sensei I'm starving! Can we go get some food please!" he snorted and glared at us. "No. if we're caught the will know of our existence. That's what we don't want them to know." I snorted and watched. _Look at that meat…_

I began to crawl on my belly towards a nearby garbage can, ears folded agents my skull. I ignored sensei's soft growl and the quiet whisper of "get your harry ass back here!" _Easy there, don't want to look too intelligent. Let them know you're just a stray puppy…_

I sniffed the ground around the garbage can and was about to stand on my hind legs when someone shouted out. I flinched and cowered between the garbage can and the large crates behind it.

"Check it out! A dog!"

"How did it get on board?"

"Probably tried to escape that fire back at the land of snow."

"Poor thing it's scared."

_That's right you fools, I'm just a scarred little puppy who wandered onto this ship._ One of the crew members walked up to my garbage can and offered me some of his food.

I crawled onto my belly and dragged myself towards the crew member shifting my eyes between the man and the food. He set the plate down and stepped away watching me as I crawled my way to his leftovers and began to eat the foodstuff rapidly.

He gradually made his way to me and stroked my fur. I looked over at sensei's direction and grinned at him. Ryuu and Hiko were glaring at me and seemed to be about to come and join me when sensei shoved them back. "Look she has a necklace." One of the crew members picked me up and held me out for the rest of the people to see. My father's necklace was glinting in the sunlight sending rainbows out into the crew's faces.

"So she wasn't a stray. Should we inform the captain?"

"Naah. He gets pissed easily. Remember when we found that one cat and he threaten to throw it over board?"

"Oh yeah… but boss was never was a cat person…"

I was starting to like this captain. I wiggled out of the man's grip and plopped to the floor. They watched as I went to the garbage and attempted to hop in. one of them came over to pull me away when the door opened.

He hastily picked me up and dropped me into the garbage can. I began to whimper and paw at the top of the can. "What are you all doing? Shouldn't you be working?" I peeked over the cans edge and saw a tall man with silvery blond hair. He was tall and scary looking, eyes a cool steel gray and I saw a necklace with the ice wolf's crest. I perked my ears up and stared at them.

"Umm it's our lunch time sir. We can eat out here can't we?" one of the crew members steeped forwards to hide me from view. I frowned and whined.

"What was that?" the captain asked. I yipped loudly and spun in a circle at the bottom of the can, causing it to rattle loudly. "Step away from the can boys. Let me take a look." I sat there patiently and looked up at the lid of the can. There the captain looked at me. I grinned sheepishly at him. He glared at me then noticed my necklace. "Alpha sent you?" he whispered. I yipped and thumped my tail. _Alpha is my daddy._ He reached down and picked me up gently.

"How did she get here?" he asked loudly. I looked over at where sensei was and noticed he was in plain view of the captain. "We found her after we set of from the land of snow. Can we keep her? Please?" I snorted and indicated to sensei with my tail. Capitan man looked over at sensei and recognition lit up his eyes.

"Okay… fine but I'm not responsible for her if she falls over board. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

He looked at me. "Tell your sensei that I want to talk to him." He whispered. I nodded and sprung from his grip. The crew patted my head and began to feed me scraps of their food. I began to gnaw on some bones they got me from the kitchen and were all talking amongst themselves about what they were gonna do when they got home.

I hid some of the beef covered bones behind the garbage can when they weren't looking. _That's for sensei and them boys. If there hungry._ I looked at Ryuu who was giving me a death glare as I chewed on the rib. "Hey pup can you play ball?" I perked my ears up.

No one in my village has ever played ball. You could say it was kinda addictive. Once there was a group of young pups who started a game. They kept playing for months. One of them starved so much you could count every bone in its body. Daddy called it a immoral natural instinct. Not that I blamed him… I only played it once. And it was for training to learn how to stop.

I started to yapp wildly and threw myself to the center of the boat. They threw the small wooden ball which I went after happily. They kept this up for an hour in which I went crazy. Once they threw it so high I had to do a back flip in order to catch it.

I fell on my face trying to catch that one. "All right boys get back to work." It was night fall and I was left alone with the ball in my jaws. I whimpered and set it down near the door that lead to the bottom of the boat. Then I remembered the bones I had for my team. I scampered over to the garbage can and dragged the bones out towards the tiny gap in which I squeezed through.

"Who's hungry?" I yipped. Ryuu shot up from his sleeping position on Hiko whose head shot up and hit Ryuu chin. I set the biggest bone on sensei's front paws and curled up agents his side. "thanks pup. I guess you had fun today huh?" I nodded and yawned. Today was a tiring day…

_Fangs sank themselves into my back making me shriek out in pain. "Get a fucking grip on yourself kid. Life isn't all fun and games."_

_I looked up at a female wolf. She had the same violet blue eyes that sensei always glared at me with. Heck she looked exactly like sensei. Same black and white fur and the same necklace with the yin yang symbol on a tuff of cream fur. _

_She leaped at me and attacked whatever was pinning me. "Listen kid I'm not gonna go through all that bullfuck Amaratsu wants to teach you. The douche thinks he can boss me around he can go fuck something." she snorted and glared at me. "So you're the runt I was sealed in? I guess you'll do… kinda weak though. And short…"_

_I fluffed up and glared at her. "I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" after staring at my fluffed up form for quite some time, she began to laugh at me rolling onto her back and howling. I was still fluffed up and glaring by the time she stopped. _

"_I gottta say pup, you have guts. What's your name any who?"_

"_Ichigo. And who are you?" the she wolf stood and smiled "Okami. I was the no tail container, as in one of the legendary beasts. The one that saved the village years ago, and wasn't known to exist." _

_She shook her tail and walked towards me. I flinched as she raised her paw, expecting to be hit but got my hair ruffled playfully. _

"_Your pretty cute kid. But your kinda a pain in the ass too." I looked up at her. "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_I'm gonna teach you some stuff while you go on with your life. Stuff that idiot man whore can't teach you."_

_I looked at her cautiously. "Like what?" she smiled lightly. "Let's call it female life lessons, the bitch way."_

"Hey Ichigo. There's a flying bear passing by. It's purple." I shot up and began to look around wildly. "Where! Where is it! You lie!" Hiko was chuckling lightly while Ryuu and sensei were trying not to laugh themselves. I lunged at Ryuu and pinned him down biting his tail and pulling on his ears. He began to wiper loudly when a shadow loomed over us.

"It's nice to see you Amaratsu. How are things back at the village." A silver blond wolf was resting on one of the crates his eyes twinkling with mischief. Sensei smiled at the wolf. "Jun. it's been a while has it not?"

_**What? That bastard was on this ship too? How come you didn't tell me?**_ _You didn't ask! And I didn't know who he was! Don't eat me!_

"Is this Ichigo?" Jun asked. "Hai. She's very stubborn." "Just like her father. Why are you on my ship anyways? I wasn't informed of this."

They got to talking about the attack that might have destroyed the village. I folded my ears agents my skull and tried to black out there words. "There was a clan of ice beasts that were forcing their way into the valley but luckily alpha came in time and stopped them all from invading the valley."

"_That's not what happened you douche. You sent your fucking apprentice after the alpha and she stopped half of them by causing an avalanche. It's thanks to her that you didn't get your ass killed on that cliff and you know it._" I flinched. "Okami! What did you do?" I barked at the voice in my head. She laughed. _**I told them the truth. Now shut up I'm trying to give that bastard a beating.**_ She now controlled my front paws which were now swinging out at sensei, causing me to fall on my face.

"Ichigo did you just say Okami?" sensei asked his voice trembling. I opened my mouth and Okami spoke up. "_Yeah did she stutter? You insolent whelp. I told you to man up! Do you fucking want a beating? Huh!"_ I whimpered and covered my ears with my paws. "Please don't say any more Okami!" I cried.

_**Feh. Kill joy, I swear you need to loosen up a bit.**_ "Dude, I think she finally lost it." Ryuu whispered to Hiko. "Shut up you idiot." I snapped. "Amaratsu isn't Okami your sensei?" Jun asked his ear perking up. "Y-yeah. Okami is one of the yin warriors. I was a yang." He met my gaze and flinched.

_**Pussy, pussy, PUSSY!**_

_What does he mean? What's a yin and yang warrior?_ Okami sighed and made me swing my tail at sensei's face.

"_Dude, tell her what a warrior is. Or I'll grind you to bits and force feed you to the first fish I see."_

"Such violence. Fine, a warrior for our people is known as a yin or yang warrior. The yin warriors consist of only females. They are some of the best Kuonichi our clan has to offer,"

"_And, some of the best assassins of all time." _

Okami put in. sensei glared at me. "If you know so much why don't you teach the class?" I snarled at him. "I don't know shit sensei!. _Now shut the fuck up and teach you worthless fool!"_ _I love you Okami. __**Yeah, yeah, kid. Just don't say that shit out loud. It's fucking embarrassing.**_

"So the yang warriors are all males. They are pure muscle, which means they are the ones you will always want on your side. I have trained myself amongst them and managed to raise my own chakra levels beyond your own."

He was smug. And bragging. _**What a dork. Let's shove him into the garbage can!**_ "The warriors have to be kept a secret. There like the Kohonagakure Anbu. There real spy's and always on the trail." I sighed and looked out at the ocean. "So where is this Kohonagakure which you speak of?" Ryuu asked. I snorted.

"It's in the land of fire. We learned about this in the Den school remembered." He tilted his head to the side. "Oh yeah…" "Listen Amaratsu, we shall be docking at the land of fire in a couple of hours. The only one my crew will become used to be Ichigo, which means any more wolves will cause some suspicion."

I looked up and met Jun-sensei's gaze. "If you didn't have alphas fang I would have thrown you over board." He said bluntly. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Okay…"

_**Sparky: black within red without with four corners round about?**_

_**Okami: hmm… your heart?**_

_**Sparky: I was thinking more along the lines of your soul.**_

_**Okami: that's fucked up. That and the fact that you just added extra sentences to these chapters.**_

_**Sparky: I didn't want to change the story line. Or the characters.**_

_**Okami: *looks at readers* Biggest mistake of her life. Mwahahaha!**_

_**Sparky: shut up and go teach something to your apprentice.**_

_**Okami: kay! Yo, Ichigo! let's go play some pranks on the crew members :3**_

_**Read and review!**_


	3. Ch 3: Land at last!

Ch. 3: Land at last!

"I'm starving…" I growled. It was really hot on the ship and the fact that I was on steel did not help. My pack took up all the space in the shade and I felt like cutting my fur short. Well… shorter.

"Didn't you just eat Ichigo?" sensei asked. "No, Ryuu ate my bone." I pouted and glared at Ryuu, who was sleeping agents Hiko. Sensei has been being somewhat mean to me ever since he found out about Okami. Not that it really changed much…

Okami has been teaching me some advanced jutsu that would somehow let her control my body from within. Not that it really mattered.

"Snowball! Come on out and play!" the crew still thought of me as a lovable stray that accidently got onto their ship. There nick name for me was not that creative. I sighed and put on my happy face. They smiled and gave me some of their table scraps and a bowl of water. _Thank lord I'm thirsty! __**Shut up kid and drink. I'm also facing dehydration in here!**__ But you at least have it easy in there. I have to face sensei._

I sighed and yawned. "You want to play fetch Snowball?" They held up a new ball. I ripped the other one last time. "Yap, yap!" I spun around in circles and did a back flip. "Ha-ha. Okay go fetch!" they threw it out hard. I yipped and ran after it not noticing any of the shouts until I realized that I soared off the boat.

_**Wholly shit move!**_ The ball was in my jaws and I hit the water hard enough to knock the air out of my lungs. I began to swim as soon as my feet hit the floor. "Snowball!" I looked for the ship and began swimming in its direction.

Suddenly Jun sensei leaped out of who know where and landed with a splash in the water next to me. "Ichigo pay attention next time!" he growled. He wrapped an arm around me and hauled me onto his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Saving your hairy butt." He created a shadow clone that launched us out of the cold water and back into the ship. The crew took me out of his hands and dried me with a towel.

"I told you to keep an eye on her…"he growled. "Sorry sir. Well keep her safe next time." Jun sensei sighed. "There won't be a next time. Were almost to the land of fire and we will leave her there at the local pound." I stared up at him. "The pound! But sir what will they do to her." "Don't worry I called a friend who said she would gladly take care of her." Jun sensei took a towel from one of the men and dried his hair off. I sniffed the air then sneezed. The cold was getting to me.

"Let me take her for a while." He said holding his hands out I wiggled out of the person's grip and jumped into Jun sensei's arms. He cared me into the ship and to a room which I assumed was his office. Amaratsu sensei and the rest of my team were waiting in there. "What the hell were you thinking Ichigo?' he snarled. "I wasn't." I mumbled, licking my fur dry. "We are to reach the land of waves in a couple of minutes. I am to leave Ichigo at the pound. Amaratsu tell the receptionist your name and mine. She will give you Ichigo without any documentary papers.'

I perked my ears up. "Is she a blood shifter as well?" I asked. Jun sensei sighed. "Yes Ichigo. But we are exiles. We cannot return until alpha says we can. She will recognize the Ice fang immediately." I looked down at the fang around my neck. "Why is it that important?" I asked. "It gives you protection. Wherever there are blood shifters they will give you unlimited protection." "That and the fact that it is crystalized chakra. You could buy seven mountains with that fang." Someone knocked on the door 'Capitan we are now arriving at the land of waves." Someone shouted. "Good get ready to un-load supplies." I sighed. "Don't worry kid. It will be okay. Just think of it as a mission." _**Yeah right. Listen kid, these people in the land of fire have no idea that there are blood shifters in there world. So you must not tell them a single thing. Got it?**__ Yeah. Okay. But you'll keep me in check right? __**… Sure kid. Just don't get ahead of yourself.**_

"Hello how may i- oh Jun. How are you?" the lady behind the counter smiled at Jun sensei happily. "Fine thanks. This is Ichigo." He indicated to me as I followed him into the shop. The lady stared at the fang around my neck. "Is she the next heir?" she whispered. "Yes. Can we talk somewhere private?" he whispered. The lady nodded and led us to the back room where there were bunches of yapping dogs I yipped at some of them who yelped and hid in the back of their cages.

'So what happened? Why did alpha send his heir to the land of fire?" Jun sensei began to explain the whole boring story. I sighed and looked around there was a cute dog that stared at me from behind the cage bars I wagged my tail and trotted up to look at him. "Hi what's your name?" I asked him. He glared at me and turned tail on me.

_**Nice. Let's show him whose boss!**__ But he's just an average mutt. I can't even speak dog, let alone understand one. __**That never stopped me kid.**_

"Ichigo. Focus on the ball here." I looked up at Jun sensei. "This is Ichigo, alphas only choice of heir. Ichigo this is Usagi sensei. She's one of the yin warriors, one of the exiles like me." Usagi sensei smiled at me "it's nice to meet you Ichigo."

_**I like her. She's trustable. Unlike some people…**_ "Hi it's nice to meet you too." I grinned up at her.

"You can change to your human form now. I'll need to find you some suitable clothes so you won't stand out here." I shifted to my human form and fell on my butt. "Alright then I'll go and fill your ids while you go find clothes for your team." Jun sensei ruffled my hair and left the shop. "He's nice." I said bluntly. Usagi sensei laughed and sighed. "Yes he is nice. He's the one that helped all the exiles here you know."

She sighed and stood up. "Aright then you don't mind helping me out with all the dogs around here do you?" I shook my head and looked at all the dogs. "We are going to take them for a walk now. Grab a couple of leashes and pick some of the dogs alright?" I got some of the leashes and clipped them on the dog's collars. The one that was snobby and rude before seemed glad to get out of the cage actually lead the group of mutts and pups. We went around the small town, visiting the ship yard and the market place. Usagi sensei bought some clothes for my team and me. I laughed as some of the dogs pulled me to a ramen shop attracted to the scent of beef and chicken and pork…

_**I'm hungry… buy some food kid that ramen looks hella good!**_ "No stay" I panted hauling ten dogs away from the stand. We when back to the shop and ate some of the miso soup Usagi made. Someone knocked on the back door when we were still eating. "That must be Amaratsu. Stay here for a moment and get your bag." I nodded and looked around. Usagi sensei's apartment was decorated with pictures of wolves and the ice village. I found one of sensei and Jun together with a younger Okami.

_When was this taken Okami? It looks old… __**I dunno. That was a picture that was taken when I probably wasn't watching. Those kids never cut me some slack.**__ Was it probably cuz you never cut them slack either._

"Ichigo its time to go." Usagi sensei called out. I grabbed my bag and ran to the back door. "Hai sensei. Thank you for keeping me here." I bowed and smiled up at her. "You're welcome Ichigo-hime. Don't hesitate to come back." "Thank Jun for me Usagi. It was nice seeing you again." Sensei gave Usagi sensei a wolfish grin and motioned for me to climb onto his back. "Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Wait Amaratsu!" we stopped and sensei turned his head. Jun sensei was running towards us in wolf form, a bag dangling from his jaws. "Here. Take it. You'll need it for the journey." There was a large wad of bills and a couple of chunks of gold. Ryuu climbed onto sensei for a better look. "Wholly shit that a lot of money!" he shouted falling off sensei's back. "Keep that safe Ichigo, There's enough to keep you alive for a couple of years in there. Amaratsu when I get word from alpha I shall send you a snow falcon." They nodded and we shot off. "By sensei! Thank you!"

"Dude its hot out here!" Ryuu shouted loudly. Their fur was drenched in sweat, dripping tiny drops of water. "How come Ichigo is the only one who isn't baking?" Hiko asked. I resumed my wolf form and was now trotting around with my team. "I have shorter fur! Sides Usagi sensei asked you guys if you wanted your fur trimmed down but nooo, you guys were so stubborn saying that your fur was your pride." _**What the hell dose that even mean? Hair is hair, you could at least donate it! **_I trotted ahead and sniffed the air.

"If you guys are thirsty there's a lake nearby." I stated. "Where?" Sensei asked calmly. "Over that way." I said pointing west. They shot off in the direction I was pointing to, leaving me in there dust. I skipped over and shifted to my half human form.

_**Hey kid your furs turning pink. Is that normal?**__ Actually my furs red thank you very much. _Unexpectedly, a kunai flew out of nowhere. I dodged it quickly and snarled. "Well, well, well. Look at the pretty girly we found. What's da matter girl scared?"

_**as if a bunch of amateur bandits could scare the crap out of us. C'mon Ichigo we can take them!**_ The bandits were larger than me by size, which did terrorize me a little. "What the fuck kid. Why you got a tail huh?" I growled at them and got into my defensive mode. "I highly recommend you leave me alone." I said angrily.

"Whys that girl? We isn't gonna hurt you. Just do some stup-" I kicked him square in the face and send him into a tree. _**Now you've done it kid. Why didn't you go ask Amaratsu for help? I'm sure he'll be willing to – look out! **_I barely managed to dodge the low kick one of the smaller guys gave me. I leaped onto one and threw myself into a tree. "Sensei! Help me!" I screamed as loudly as possible. The bandits started throwing knifes at me. I hid behind a trunk and summoned up my chakra, building it up inside me.

_What kind of jutsu should I do?_ _**Use a jutsu or something! Summon your water chakra! Use that as a weapon. **_I nodded and spun around to face the bandits making hand signs as I spun. "Water style, raging dragon!" I opened my mouth and let a flow of water burst forth and turn into a transparent dragon. The bandits dropped the knifes and tried to run but the dragon swallowed them whole and froze in midair. I closed my mouth and grinned happily.

_I caught a group of bandits by myself!_ _**Hey kid there needed alive. At least lock up there body's or sum thin. **__How do I do that? __**Let me take care of that. Give me your arms and legs.**_

I was suddenly jerked forwards and hoped on the frozen dragon. Okami used my claws to carve shapes into the ice, making a pattern around the frozen men. She let go of my arms and took over my legs. She stomped on a point and kicked another then the dragon fell apart the men trapped in cubes of ice. "Let us go you stupid brat!" one shouted. The others were too busy chattering their teeth. I snorted. "Hells naw. You tried to steal my stuff you gottta pay up." Suddenly sensei came running from the bushes fur dripping wet. "Ichigo what are you doing. Who are they?"

"How on earth did you manage to catch some wanted bandits?" I looked up at sensei. "Pure, dumb, luck. Pass the rice Hiko." We were at a small tea stop on the side of the road. The lady that worked there was in shook when I dragged one of the men over to the shop, asking if she could ask one of the nearest police stations for help. She was so grateful that she made us some real food. "Here you are sweetheart. Have some soup." I smiled up at the lady "thank you miss. We appreciate it." I was such a lady killer. She sighed and patted my head. "Miss, Do you know how to get to Konoha?" sensei asked.

"Oh yes! It's right down that road. About a three day journey on foot. There are many dangers out there though." She pointed at the road that stood in front of the shop. There were people outside taking a break from their journey. The sun was high up in the sky, casting shadows on the road. Okami was in my head, making a good estimate of how long it would take if we ran all the way to Konoha. _**With your speedy little legs, I guess we'll make it there by sun set if we set out in a while. **__What about sensei and the others? How long will it take them? __**I hate burdens. They will have to catch up then.**_ "Hey sensei, when will we be leaving?" Ryuu asked. "Soon. If we hurry we won't have to camp out." I sighed. "Miss we would like to pay our bill now!" I shouted.

"Alright on your mark, get set, GO!" We shot off once sensei said 'set' running our little wolf legs off. I was ahead of Ryuu and Hiko by a few feet. Sensei was in the lead showing us how to use limited chakra to increase our speed. "C'mon kids catch up! We don't have all winter!" I glared at sensei, panting loudly. "You're pushing us too hard sensei! Can't we take a pee break?" I laughed at Hiko's comment. "No were almost there!" "_Don't lie Amaratsu. Your lost admit it, you still have no sense of direction._" I collapsed on the road laughing at Okami's insult. Ryuu and Hiko tripped over me seconds later. "Dude, Ichigo! Why did you stop?" Ryuu spluttered.

I gasped between giggles. "Alright, what's the hold up here? Ichigo what did Okami say?" "_I said you're a retard with no sense of direction. You need to man up kid._" I snorted and stood up panting. "Grrr. Fine Okami you lead the way. You're so smart then you ho." I felt Okami take my legs. "With_ pleasure. Ichigo you do the thinking, Ima teach this boy a lesson._" She shot off in the opposite direction and jumped off the path into the woods.

_**Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go…**__ what are you doing Okami? Are we really going to the hidden leaf village?__** Yeah. Don't worry kid even I have more sense of direction that that motherfucker. **__Ha-ha okay then. Wake me up when we get there. __**Kid you have to stay awake or I can't run. Do you want to end up lost?**_

Suddenly I was overcome by a familiar sent. I was awake and alert in an instant. "I know that smell!" I took my legs back and ran faster towards the scent. Just as I was about to burst through the bushes someone caught me from behind. 'Ow!" "Shhh they'll hear you." Sensei whispered. I peeked through the leaves and saw village gates. They were huge, and that wasn't the worst part. There was a small stand near the door with guards.

_**Full-fledged ninja's kid. They aren't any normal Genin either. These are the tough ones that actually put up a fight. **__Are you kidding me? That's the same smell I smelled in a dream. __**What dream? You couldn't have dreamt about the hidden village pup. None of the kids in your village know about it. **__But I have been here! It smells like laughter and ramen and fox… __**kid your losing me. This place does smell like that but don't think you can't get lost here. It's like a maze in here. **__But… I want in! __**No butts. Let's go somewhere else so we can rest. **_

"_Yo; Amaratsu let go camp out over by that one river we passed. It's getting late and the guards won't let us in as dogs._" Sensei glared at Okami and sighed. "Fine, Your right. C'mon team, let's go camping."

_**Sparky: I hate editing.**_

_**Okami: yeah, me too.**_

_**Sparky: are you hungry too or is it just me. **_

_**Okami: I already ate. Now, keep editing or ill disappear for weeks.**_

_**Sparky: you already left me for something else!**_

_**Okami: nu-uh, I just fell into a deep sleep. It felt good.**_

_**Sparky: yeah whatever read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 We Reach Konoha! Sort of

Ch. 4: We reach Konoha… sort of

* * *

><p>"<em>Okami? What are you doing?" I asked the she wolf. "Nothing. Just trying to get out of your head." She said openly. I sat there as she head butted the walls of my head. "Do you think I'll wake up with a head ache later?" I asked. "Probably." Okami grunted. I settled down and closed my eyes. "Oi! Wake up you stupid runt! Raagh!" <em>

_There it was again. Those scents, the ones of Kohonagakure. "Wholly shit! Kid, get up!" I blinked as Okami shook me with her paw. "What! What happen?" I asked. We were in the streets of the village, looking at the deserted road. "So you weren't kidding. C'mon let's look around!" she ran ahead exited to get out of my head I guess. We went around, sniffing every single thing that crossed our path. "Ya know this is my second time in Konoha." Okami said bluntly. "Second? What did you do here the first?" I asked investigating a rather smelly ally. _

"_We were sent to retrieve a rough shinobi. That's how I think i ended up losing my body." She sighed. "What did that? Some super jutsu?" "Naw, just some crack and booze. Seriously though, don't drink and smoke." She ruffled my furry head with her big paw and chuckled. "What did the shinobi do?" I asked innocently. "He stole that necklace you're wearing. Right under your grand pappy's nose to top it off. It was one of the weirdest missions I've gone on. There was a lot of drinking, some blood, and a bucket of horse shit to stop that man." I tripped on something on the ground. _

"_Ow! What was that?" there was an old man lying on the floor, a big hand print on his face. "Just ignore him Ichigo; you'll see a bunch more of those perverts in this village." Okami trotted away to investigate a ramen shop. I stared at him. "C'mon kid we don't have all night!" I ran after Okami stumbling on my feet. "Check it out. It's the ninja academy." Okami pointed to a large building, which I recognized. "That's where I was attacked last time!" I barked jumping the fence and hopping to where I last saw the blond kid. The class room was dark, a moth trying to escape. "You'll have to get into this class if you're gonna hide here kid. This is one of the easiest parts of becoming a ninja." "But I'm already qualified to be a yin warrior! Why do I have to go through that hell hole again?"_

"_so you and your team could hide out here until your daddy sais you could come home!" I pouted a puppy pout and glared at the class room. "Fine…. Hey Okami what's that building over there?" I pointed a paw towards a large building that stood out from the others. "Oh that's the Hokage's home. The leader of this village." She hopped off the window and landed on the wall. I followed her at my own pace, trying to remember where all the stuff was. "Okay pup this is important. The Hokage of this village is the alpha dog. He made his way to the top of the food chain and earned the respect of all the villagers. One of the most powerful shinobi you'll ever meet." We were right in front of his house, staring up at the huge mansion. "Okami, what did my dad do to become the head honcho?" I asked. "I have no idea. Ask him when we get back. He's enough of an ass to brag about it." Okami sighed and stiffened. She let out a large waive of chakra and waited. "Kid I think it's about time you woke up. We seem to have some problems." The world began to blur and I closed my eyes._

* * *

><p>"Damn it Ichigo, c'mon get up!" someone prodded my rib cage repeatedly. I kept my eyes closed. "How much you want to bet I can wake her up?" I heard Ryuu ask Hiko. "Dude, we're all broke except Ichigo." "Hey Ichigo, sensei's eating all your dango. And he isn't gonna share." "I don't care. Now shut the fuck up." I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my paw. "Dude how do you do it?" Hiko asked. "Pure talent." Ryuu said proudly puffing out his chest. "Sensei can we go now?" I asked. "Sensei already left. He said don't wait up." I looked around and sighed. "Should we change into our new clothes now?" I asked. They shrugged. I got the back pack and handed out some clothed.<p>

My outfit was somewhat basic. Some cute cargo pants, a belt to hold them up (since they had none in my size), a long sleeve fish net top and a short sleeve orange t-shirt with a black fire symbol on it. Then I realized why the fish net was important. No bra.

_**That fucking thing is supposed to hold up our tatas? What the fuck man. **__It's more embarrassing for me than it is for you! __**Hmm… you're right. I laugh at your misery, mwahaha!**_

I sighed and wrapped a bandage around my boobs and then pulled on the top and t-shirt. _At least it's not as uncomfortable as usual… __**kid you look like a fucking man hoar. Just show off those melons and strut your stuff. **__I'm not as sick minded as you! Grow up! __**Trust me kid, some day you will understand me. **__And I will dread the day that happens._

I shuddered at the thought of that ever happening. "Okay were done! Could you have chosen some better clothes? This stuff looks like crap." I looked at the guys and snorted. We all wore cargo pants. Hiko was wearing grey cargos and a cool gray long sleeve baggy t-shirt with a black vest over all the clothes. Ryuu's clothes were different thought. Black cargos and a mahogany short sleeve with a long black scarf around his neck. They looked cool. I just looked like a misfit tomboyish female.

_Will I ever be pretty? __**Who wants to look like a slut… when you could be a playboy bunny!**_

I will never understand what goes through her mind… sensei walked out of the bushes in his human form, with the same clothes Usagi sensei packed up. "Alright then kids, I got us in the village, but using Ichigo's name." "What!" I shouted. 'So now you'll all go back to calling her Ichigo-hime. Understand?" "Aww, crud. We have to be all formal again huh?" Ryuu asked. I glared at sensei and pulled out one of my kunai. 'if you ruin my life any more I will turn you to kibble sensei." I threatened angrily. He shrugged it off and looked at us. "Usagi really needs to find something other than that." He sighed. "Shut up and let's go. I want to sleep on a bed for once." I walked forwards and headed for the village gates.

* * *

><p>"Names?" one of the guards asked. "Amaratsu, Ichigo, Hiko and Ryuu; All from the land of Ice. We asked your Hokage for permission to stay in the village for the protection of our princess's sake here." He pushed me forwards and I stared the guards down with my Okami style, glare of doom. They just looked at me and then stared at the fang that hung around my neck. "You may pass. The Hokage would like to see you now." One of them stood up to show us the way, when sensei put his hand up.<p>

"If it's all right I already know the way." He said in the most professional tone of voice I have ever heard. He led the way through the crowded village staring straight and not caring about the looks the locals gave us.

_**Idiot, they're looking at you. **__Why me? I was never seen here. What would they want? __**Kid they saw the fang. Everyone in this village has seen the fang when we came here. Even Amaratsu knows what it is. **__Was it because of that one mission? The one with the guy that stole the fang? __**Yep. Half the village shinobi watched the combat. The people who were alive then know about it. Not so sure about the kids…**_

She looked around at the children. They were minding their own business although some were casting us curious glances. "Here we are. Ichigo you first." Sensei pushed me ahead of the group his hand pushing my back forward, steering me. We were facing a pair of doors, with the leaf village's symbol on it. I sighed as sensei knocked on the door. "Enter." An old man's voice called. We opened the doors and stepped into an office like room. "Welcome back Amaratsu. It's been years." "Hai, third lord. This is my team." Sensei motioned to us all. "And this is our alphas daughter and heir." I looked up at the goat chinned leader. He smiled at me and set down a pipe of which I could smell the smoke. _**Ahh, its old goat chin. He really should have shaved that thing off.**_

"Hello young Kuonichi. What brought your people to my village again?" "There's a war raging in the land of snow. We would like permission to stay here until we hear from our alpha and deem it safe to return to the land of snow." Sensei was so to the point. The Hokage sighed and sat back in his chair. "If you insist Amaratsu, but I would like for you and your students to give your loyalty to our village during your stay here. It would be better to keep quiet of where you're from as well." I stiffened.

_But we are loyal to the clan. If we give our loyalty to these people, it would be like betraying our pack. __**He means to form an alliance while we are here. It would be one of the wisest things to do now.**_

"Yes sir." I folded my arms around my chest. "_Lord Hokage, what is the point of this alliance? I won't let my clan be used as a tool_." Okami spoke up. The Hokage just looked at me. "Is that Okami I hear?" he asked. "_Yes it is. I ask of your word that my people won't be used as pawns for your country._" The Hokage chuckled. "I can assure you Okami that your people won't be dragged into any of this nations mess. Now, since that's cleared up, why don't you and your students go explore the village? I shall have a house rented for you in a moment." "Thank you lord Hokage." "Amaratsu a word..." sensei looked over his shoulder and said, "go on without me kids I'll find you in a moment."

* * *

><p>"Dude this place is kinda boring." Ryuu commented. "Just shut up and live with it. We could go look around you know." I said. We were in a tree overlooking the village, resting and in Hiko's place dozing off. "But what will we do if we get lost?" Ryuu asked. "We won't. Ice wolves never get lost." I stood up from the fork I was leaning agents and hopped down to the streets. The rest of my team followed. We wandered the streets, looking at all the things me and Okami sniffed last night.<p>

_**Hey look the perverts gone! **__Well what did you expect? __**I wanted to laugh at him…**_ "Hey Ichigo! Come check this out!" there was the ramen shop from last night. I was so hungry. But there was a crowd surrounding it. "Eat twenty bowls of ramen in fifteen minutes and you get the grand prize!" a man shouted. _**C'mon kid lets join! You know you can kick some manly fat ass! **__Yeah but if you loses you have to pay up… __**quit whining and eat it all up!**_

"Hey Ichigo I dare ya to do it." Ryuu smirked. "If I win you have to give me all the money you earn in a year." I snarled. "Fine with me, but if you lose; you'll be my servant for a week." "Fine. Oi mister I would like to take the challenge!" I walked to the front of the crowd and sat down. "Good job kid." He said slamming a bowl down. I began to inhale the food at a rate one would call inhuman. Then again, I was half wolf…There was ten minutes left by the time I was done with the twentieth bowl. "Ahh… that was some good stuff." I burped and patted my stomach. The man just stared at me and sweat dropped. "Here you go kid. Damn I swear you're just as bad as Uzumaki…" he handed me a coupon of a life time supply of ramen.

_**Whoop! Go free ramen for life! **__Who's Uzumaki? __**Beats me. But I guess you find out later. Now let's go rub it in some ones face!**_ We spent the rest of the day picking on the now broker than ever Ryuu, that is until we reached the school. "Hey check it out." Ryuu sniffed the air.

"It's a school. What of it?" Hiko spoke up in a cranky tone. I guess I was annoying him as well. "Don't you smell that?" I sniffed the air. There was a scent of something familiar. "It's a fox. What of it?" "Let's go check it out." Ryuu hopped the fence and fell off just as he was gonna stand. I jumped over it and landed on the ground on my feet. "Get up Ryuu. I'm not gonna wash your clothes." He stood up and looked around there were dozens of children looking at us in amazement. "Why didn't you use the door guys? It's way more efficient. And it attracts less attention." We glared at Hiko.

"Shut up you lazy ass moron!" I growled. Out of nowhere a blond chick and her friends came over and surrounded us. "Who are you? I've never seen you three here." She said. I want to punch her so bad. "That's cuz we don't want to be seen. Now fuck off, were trying to leave." She snorted and looked me up and down. "Hmm... carry on." She walked away with her gaggle of friends. "I fucking hate snobs like her." I snarled punching the wall next to me. It ended up with a crater the size of a watermelon. "C'mon Ichigo lets just leave." That's when I ran into a guy…or more like he ran into me. "Hey watch where you're going! You chicken ass haired freak!" the dark raven haired boy looked at me and glared.

"Hn." He walked away. "Easy Ichigo- hime. Let's go now we already got enough attention." I glared down at Hiko, Okami style. "Call me 'hime' one more time and ill chop your balls of and force feed them to Ryuu." They both shuddered as I gave of my killer aura of doom. "There you are! C'mon kids lets go. I have the keys." I looked up at sensei and walked past him, my body radiating anger. "What got her tail in a twist?" sensei asked. "She's building up a new reputation." Hiko supplied boldly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparky: edit, edit, and edit, blah blah blah.<strong>_

_**Okami: I agree. So how's Nerrina Greyback?**_

_**Sparky: she's alright, all buddy-buddy with Draco… wait, how do you know?**_

_**Okami: I live in your imagination. There's a shit load of characters in here. Nina looks strange. And smells weird.**_

_**Sparky: that's magic Okami. Any who, I'm working on a Harry Potter Fanfic, and I would like to put the first chapter up, but I'm not sure what the title should be…**_

_**Okami: what about 'Okami's magical saga' or 'where there's a woof there's a way' or how about-**_

_**Sparky: I don't think so. It might be called 'Wishful Half-Wolf' or something…**_

_**Okami: whatever, read and review chaps!**_


	5. Chapter 5: We Start a New Life

_Ch. 5: We start a new life._

* * *

><p>"So you already went to school huh? Well I hate to break it to you but you'll have to retake the test here." "Sensei if I may interrupt, we already have what it takes to become a Chunin, as they call it in these parts. Why on earth do we have to re take the test?" we were in the new apartment condo/ house the Hokage let us live in, (free of charge) eating some sushi for dinner. "The people here aren't as fast at growing up as our people. They become junior ninja, Genin, at around the age of eleven. You all are about eleven now so please, be patient. Ichigo what did you do to your hand?" I glared at sensei angrily. "I punched a wall. It going to be your face next if you don't shut the fuck up." I turned so my back was facing them.

_**Damn bastard can't even take a hint from a lady. You see this is why he can't get a date!**_ We laughed to ourselves and snickered as the boys asked what was funny. _Your right he is absolutely clueless. He'll have to change that here though; did you see how many chicks were checking him out? __**Are you sure those were female? What about drag-queens?**_ Again we were laughing so hard I fell rolling around on the floor. "Okay Ichigo what's so funny?" sensei asked. I stared up at his face and began laughing so hard my face turned cherry red. "Nothing, n-n-nothing…pfft… ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_**my god he does look like a mommas boy! What a dork!**__ I know Okami. He's a retard as it is so don't make it any worse for him. _"All right then. Ichigo go to sleep, you'll be going to school first thing in the morning. I have to deposit some money into the bank." Hiko and Ryuu groaned. "So while we're at school, you get the day off?" "What the fuck man! That's just messed up!" I began to brush my hair with a brush that was lying around. "Live with it. Your still kids like it or not. I'm starting to think the teachers in our village make you forget all the fun in life…" there is no fun in life! It's a kill or be killed world! I stood up and stretched my body, arms rising over my head in a cat like stretch. "Dibs on master bed room." I mumbled. "Hey, I was gonna sleep in there!" "Tough luck. Now get out of my way, you man sluts."

The bedroom was not as big as my old one at home, but it will do. I threw myself on the bed and turned into my wolf form. It was easier to sleep in this form without falling off the bed. I sighed and curled up in a ball on one of the pillows. I missed my silky soft warm pillows and blankets… "Hey, Ichigo, scoot over, your taking up the whole bed." I opened my eyes and glared at Ryuu. "Get out you perv! I got dibs on the room and everything in it!" "Yeah but sensei snores a lot. And it's crowded in the closet." "Hiko, you too? What the fuck man i am tired! Go sleep in the bathroom!" "Hell naw! Get the fuck out of my room!" "Just like old times…" Hiko mumbled. We paused and began to laugh. It was like old times… when we were out on missions we would try to sleep the furthest away from sensei's snores. It would usually mean sleeping in a pile. That was the old days. Now it meant fighting and arguing over who got the biggest room. This was the life. "Night guys. Don't drool on the blankets."

* * *

><p>"Alright kids it's time to go to school." "<em>Fuck off Amaratsu. <em>We're still sleepy sensei just a few more minutes..." sensei took the blanket from under us and yanked us onto the floor. "Ow! Sensei what was that for?" Ryuu asked, crushed by Hiko. "Can't you buy us an alarm clock, like a normal person?" I disentangled myself from under Ryuu and Hiko. "You guys are fatties ya know that?" I asked stretching and yawning. "Speak for yourself. Who ate twenty bowls of ramen in less than five seconds?" "Who owns who money? You own me all the money you make for a month!" our fur stood on the end as sensei attempted to wake up Hiko. "Get dressed and let's go kids. It's time to go to school!" I glared at all of them. "Get the hell out of my room now!" they all scrambled out of my room, including Hiko. _**Serves them right, perverts. Hey lets go shopping later, these clothes reek of newbie.**__ Ya think so? I like them. __**Naw, babe you can do better.**_

* * *

><p>School was hell. Hiko and Ryuu had to call me Ichigo-hime all the time, and that caused some awkward stares to be passed in my direction. That and the fact that they had to protect me with their lives, like it or not. Some of the girls were already sending me jealous glares. Our sensei looked nervous when he asked us questions. We just stared at him and answered only yes and no questions. "Where are you from?" one of our class mates asked. "Far away from here." I answered. "What clan are you from?" I looked up.<p>

_**Hey its chicken ass! I didn't see him before…**_ "We are not allowed to say. Hush-hush information. Only we and lord Hokage know about." "Don't talks to Sasuke-kun like that!" _**and it's the slutty blond bimbo! Wow we are meeting a hella lot of people! **__Okami don't get so excited. Look at how there glaring at us. __**Hmm… what the fuck! Let's go kick some ass!**__ You're so embarrassing you know that?_ "I can talk to anyone the way I want to. _Now shut the fuck up or I'll crush your pretty little face._" I was glad Okami kept me entertained.

"Now, now Ichigo-hime. You'll get yourself in trouble." Hiko warned me. I settled down and looked straight ahead. "Um, now that our new students have introduced themselves, let's get on with the lesson." Apparently they were just now learning how to manipulate there chakra. _**You can do that way better kid, heck you already know how to disguise it. That should be easy huh? You can make more than that. **__No duh. But then again, they haven't been through the same hell as I have. _One by one the apprentices walked up to the front and created shadow clones.

"Uzumaki, Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!" I looked around and noticed everyone doing the same. Who the fuck was Naruto? Sensei sighed and walked out to the room. "Stay here and wait for me to return. No one leaves the room understand?" with that the teacher left. "What now?" I asked the boys. "Want to spar outside?" Ryuu asked. "Sure, there's nothing better to do anyways." As we stood one pink haired girl stood up. "We're not allowed to leave! You heard sensei!" I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah, but sensei isn't here. Besides we'll be back before he notices." With that, we disappeared out the doors.

* * *

><p>"Hah ya missed Ryuu!" I hopped out of the way one more time as he threw his last kunai at me. "How do you do that?" he asked panting. "It's like catch the tail! Watch your opponent's movements as they move their legs." I demonstrated by moving around and pointing my feet in the direction I was going to go. "Oh I get it. Thanks Ichigo-hime." We started again and got into ready position when we heard yelling.<p>

"Let's get back to class." Hiko suggested. We ran up the side of the building and through the window. "Thank kami sensei's not back yet." I whispered to Ryuu. He nodded and looked around at the class as we made our way to our seats. Once we sat down the door bust open and sensei came in dragging a kid. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright orange and blue outfit. "Who's he?" I asked. They shrugged and kept their eyes on the kid. Sensei started to go on ranting about something, the blond clearly not listening.

_**I'm listening. This kid ruined one of this places most scared areas. You remember the mountain with the faces? **__Yeah, what about it? __**This blond idiot painted all over it. **__…your kidding. He actually did that? __**Yeah and right in old man goat beard's face! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! **__You need a life. __**And you need to get la- you know what, I'm not even gonna finish that sentence. Go on and please pay attention.**_

"Miss Ichigo! Is it true you went outside of the classroom?" I looked up at sensei. "Yeah. But I came back didn't I?"

_**Did pinky snitch on us?**__ How should I know? I thought you were paying attention! What kind of a spirit are you?__** The kind that doesn't give a shit.**_

"And it wasn't just me. Hiko and Ryuu came along too." They glared at me. "Ichigo-hime, why do you haul people into your problems?" "Cuz I'm not going down alone." "Excuse me, but why do you keep calling her 'hime'?" "Cuz she's the Chief's daughter. Now butt out, this is personal." Ryuu growled at pinky. The class looked offended. "Who's the new girl?" the tied up blond asked. "None of your fucking business." I snarled. "Enough! Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from The Ninja Academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the Secret arts. So you chose now for your stupid tricks! You moron!" We burst out laughing.

_**OMG! THIS KIDS A JOKE! HA-HA-HA-HA! **__NO SHIT! Even I can pass_ _those test with my eyes closed! _"Sir, Yes, sir!" the kid mumbled. Our jaws dropped. _**Is this kid serious! Oh my kami I LOVE THIS KID!**_ _You love every one with an attitude! Now shut your pie hole sensei's gonna blow his top. _"Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation!" "What!" "Aww hells naw! That sucks balls man!" if we were transforming, that would mean… "Um you guys I can only do wolf transformation… I'm not really good at other ones…" the guys just stared at me. "Aww, man. Are you serious? Dude, Ichigo, think of something quick!"

_Okami help me please! I'm begging you! __**I'll help out… on one condition though. **__… Name your price. __**Awesome! I get to use your body for an hour. **__What are you gonna do? __**Play pranks on Amaratsu. That easy. So do we have a deal? **__Yes, yes, whatever you want just help me! __**Okay stand back. **_The wind swirled around us as Okami made quick hand signs. We created a perfect double of Iruka-sensei. "Yo." I waved my hand up in the air. "Good. Did you guys already learn this?" I transformed back and nodded. "Comparing your standards to our standards, we would be old enough to become a Chunin. Our teachers pushed us to the limit." He nodded. "Next, Uzumaki!" "This is your fault." "Yeah, yeah… well, hear goes nothing." The next thing we knew, there was a naked chick blowing kisses at Iruka sensei. _**Dude that was just perverted! Beat the shit out of that mothafucka!**__ With pleasure._ Sensei gawked at Naruto before he got a severe nosebleed. Then flew backwards and fainted. I glared at sensei.

"_Is this room full of perverts? I'm gonna kick your asses right now!_" Okami got up and shook Naruto like crazy, shouting insults at him with my mouth. He just took it in and laughed. "I call this one The Ninja Centerfold!" he laughed. I felt Okami snap. "_Who gives a rats ass about what you call it you corrupt little brat_!" that's when sensei decided to wake up. "HOW BIG OF A FOOL ARE YOU? You waste all your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks!" then he turned on me. "And you Ichigo! Why did you go outside and not listen to me!" "Cuz this was going nowhere, and I already know everything you were telling us." I was still holding Naruto by one hand above my head. "That's it, both of you stay after class!"

* * *

><p>"Crap. Double-crap." "Would you shut up? It's your fault I'm stuck here too." I asked in an annoyed tone. We were forced to wash all the paint off the memorial. <em>I didn't even do anything! Why am I cleaning his mess! <em>_**And why do I have to listen to your bitching? Suck it up, deal with it, and keep going. That's my shinobi way.**__ Yeah right. _"You two won't leave her until every drop of paint is gone." Iruka sensei shouted down at us. "So? It's not like I have any one home waiting for me!" I paused and looked at the kid next to me. This is just sad. I dropped my rag and hopped up to where Iruka sensei was. "Why do I have to do this again?" I asked angrily. "You can go home now. Naruto is staying." I sighed and hopped back down to where Naruto was. "See ya." He looked up at me. "You're leaving? And you didn't even finish?" "Yah, I need to report to my sensei or he'll give me a seriously long lesson." I got ready to hop away when I realized something.

_**True this will be a good excuse to skip the announcements.**_ I nodded to myself and stood up. "Ya know what, I'm gonna hang around for a bit." The blond grinned. "Really?" "Yeah, sure, whatever. I just don't want to go to that condo and see sensei just yet." I left the rag where it was and watched as Naruto looked at me. "Did you expect me to help out? Naw I'm just here to keep you company." "Aww Crud. Why can't you help out just a bit?" I shrugged and sat down. "Hey kids…" we looked up at sensei. "Now what?" Naruto grumbled. "Well once your done here…I'll… we could… I'll buy you two a bowl of ramen." My ears perked up. Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah baby! Now where talking!" "Whoop! Dibs on chicken!"

* * *

><p>I slurped up my bowl of beef ramen, not really concerned about who had to pay up. "Ichigo that's your seventh bowl and Naruto is on his third. Are you sure that you're not full yet?" I shook my head and swallowed. "I can eat fifteen more of these and not gain a pound. Another bowl of ramen please!" Iruka sensei sighed and ate his bowl, watching us both as we ate our own ramen. "By the way Naruto…" "Hmm?" "Why, of all places, did you choose to deface that spot? I mean you know who lord Hokage is, right?" I looked at them both, noodle brother dripping from my chin. "Of course! To inherit the name Hokage… he'd have to have been the best shinobi in the village! But it was the fourth Hokage who saved our town by finding a way to beat The Demon Fox." he looked at me.<p>

"Who's the best shinobi in your village?" he asked. I swallowed a piece of beef. "My father. But he's not a Kage. We call our leader Alpha." I paused to chew on a chunk of chicken. "I'm supposed to inherit the name of Alpha, but so far I haven't been living up to my village's expectations." I pouted slightly. "But Naruto… why?" we both looked at Naruto.

_**Damn now I can see why the old man ramen looked at us in fear. Look at both of you eat! He'll go broke if you keep eating at this rate.**_ The kid grinned at sensei. "Because one of these days, they'll be calling me lord Hokage!" he pointed his chopsticks at us. "I'm going to surpass everyone who came before me! And when that day comes, everyone in town will have to give me some respect at last!" I stared at him. "Well… good luck with that." I went back to finishing off my bowl of ramen, burping loudly once I was done. "Naruto, how do you expect everyone in this village to respect you some day at the rate you're going? I mean, playing practical jokes is fun and all, but you need to keep your head in the game." I held up my fang. "The goal you have is right there, and you can reach, it but there so many obstacles in the way." I sighed and slammed my fist agents the table. "I shouldn't have left." I mumbled.

_**Now what kid? You think you're not tough enough to rule that giant iceberg? I'm right here ya know. **__Yeah but the only thing that bothers me is… why did father send me over here? Did he think he wouldn't succeed in battle? __**How should I know? The only thing that concerns me is how much I can do in this pathetic body! Look at this! I can't even lift a bolder! Let alone my own cave!**_ I raised an eye brow and laughed. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Inside joke. So you think you're gonna pass the final?" I asked. "I dunno." "Well see about that." Sensei smiled.

Suddenly, someone poofed up behind us. I spun around and met eyes with an angry looking Amaratsu. "Ichigo-hime, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" I looked around. "Where are Ryuu and Hiko?" "Somewhere around town. C'mon it's getting late." "Amaratsu sensei." Iruka sensei asked. "Hai. I'm sorry if Ichigo caused you any trouble." "No, no. I was just treating them to ramen." I shrugged out of sensei's grip and walked away "bye Naruto, bye sensei! I'll see you tomorrow!" it was dark. "How long was I gone?" I asked sensei, who resumed wolf form. "A couple of hours. I got a felling you did this on purpose." He looked at me meaningfully. "Maybe I did." I shifted to my half human form and quickened my pace. "Let's go home, I'm tired." We ended up at the house thing at the same time the rest of the boys. "Where were you Ichigo? We skipped dinner just looking for you." "Aww shut up. I was at the ramen place." Their stomachs rumbled loudly. "C'mon lets go inside. "Dibs on master room!" I shouted. They groaned and followed sensei into the house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Okami. Was it just me or did Naruto smell like fox?" we were in the deepest part of my mind, training ourselves. She shrugged and sat down. "Yeah, I kinda smelled that, but the only thing that really distinguished him, was ramen. That's all I could smell from him." I agreed and tried to do a perfect human shadow clone. All that came out was a ball of fluff. "Ha-ah-ah-ha-ha! Try focusing on your human form a little more kid. It helps." I nodded and concentrated again.<em>

_Next thing I knew, there was another ball of fur next to me. "What the fuck man! This stupid piece of shit is giving me a pain in my ass!" "Maybe that fur is from your ass." Okami laughed. I stuck my tongue out and tried again. "Dude please try to see your human form and not your hair!" I sat down and pouted. "I'm trying I'm trying! Let's see you do it!" Okami stood up grinning. "With pleasure." She made quick hand signs and the next thing I knew, there were four Okami next to her. "Look behind you." She grinned. _

_I spun around and met with a lot of Okami's. They all grinned and waved at me. "Wow… but I can't do that many!" one of them walked up to me. "Sweetheart ya don't have to do this many. Just try doing three or four. We'll help ya out." I pouted and used all my chakra. "Kid what are you doing? Don't use all your chakra! You'll kill yourself!" I panted loudly and collapsed. "I'm so dead. I can't do any human shadow clones. I can't even catch my own tail!" I started to dig holes into the ground and chased my tail. A strangely bad habit I've had ever since I could remember. "Alright that's enough." Okami grabbed me by my scruff and shook me vigorously. I swear I was gonna lose my dinner. "Listen kid; try doing a half human shadow clone. Start with something simple, and then work your way up the chart. If you need chakra just asks and I'll lend you some. In the meantime I'm gonna take a nap."_

_She summoned a couch out of nowhere and collapsed on it. I inhaled and tried conquering up three different shadow clones. "All right hold it." One of the Okami shadow clones walked up and studied the shadow clones. "Try focusing on making this part a little more human." She indicated to my face and as I looked closer I noticed the fur and my canines were still there. That and I still had wolf ears and a tail. I nodded and tried again. This went on for what seemed like hours until I managed to get one decent shadow clone out. "All right that's enough kid. Shows over." I looked around and realized that Okami made my inner dream look like a huge pool party. "What did you do to my head? It looks weirder than usual!" "Just making the place look a little more livable. Don't get all booty tickled over nothing." _

_I collapsed and sighed. "Looks decent. Not much fur noticeable, no tail, no dog ears, and you managed to hide the canine's way better. Good job pup, you're doing great. Now we just have to figure out a way for you to make three…" I sighed and created three more of the same clones. "That's all of my chakra." "And there still almost perfect! Good job kid you deserve a Popsicle!" one of the shadow clones handed us ice-cream and patted my head. "Let's just let loose and chillax!" that's when the world started to go fuzzy and then pitch black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparky: I'm going to like this year's play.<strong>_

_**Okami: **__**The Curious Savage**__**? Is it any good?**_

_**Sparky: I don't know. I read the script. But I'm in charge of props~!**_

_**Okami: I thought you liked the paint shop.**_

_**Sparky: the smell of toxic paint can because you head to spin occasionally. That and the fact that people do not wash their stuff pisses me off.**_

_**Okami: … okay then~! Readers! Click the button that clearly says REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: We pass the finals

Ch. 6: We pass the finals. No big deal

* * *

><p>"Get up pup todays your finals! If you don't pass you'll have to take school again." I blinked and sat up. "What time is it?" I asked. "I have no idea. Now get up and get dressed, were gonna review some possible exam tests." I stood up and fell out of bed. "This is gonna be a hella of a day." I grumbled. <em><strong>No shit. I can't wait to kick some manly ass.<strong>_

"What's every one doing? Don't we have to go to school today?" I asked. Ryuu was eating some toast while Hiko was sucking on a lollipop. "Yeah but sensei wanted to review with us. You should eat something; you look like you were up training all last night." "You have no idea." I grumbled. I pulled out a frying pan and some eggs. "Who wants scrambled eggs?" I asked. "Me." Ryuu shouted. I looked over my shoulder at Hiko. He shrugged and nodded. I gladly made the boys there food and grabbed some plates just as sensei walked in the room. "All right kids, let's get our tails outside, and I'll see if you've got the stuff to survive. Are those scrambled eggs?" "Yeah and you isn't getting any!" I served my team there breakfast and ate my serving happily. Sensei sighed and got his own plate and made himself some food. "So what in the name, of all that is nice and fluffy, did you wake us up for?" Hiko asked. _**It better be worth my time, I am not a morning person…**_

He still looked tired, which was unusual since he always slept till the last moment. "oh right. Finish your food and we'll go outside and train." He said. We glared at him and I stood up. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when sensei's done eating." I took of my jacket and climbed back to bed. I only had like three seconds of sleep when the alarm woke me back up. I slammed my fist onto it and heard a sharp crack. "Aww, Ichigo, that was new." I glared at Hiko and buried my face into the pillow. "Is sensei done eating?" I asked. "Nope, he made himself some pancakes. We both know how much that man likes his food." "Should we just ditch him and go train ourselves?" I asked. Hiko shrugged and collapsed agents the bed. "You can. I'm going back to sleep." And with that he began to snore lightly. One of the amazing things about Hiko is the fact that he could sleep through anything on anything. I stood up and went to peek through the kitchen doorway. Sensei was stuffing himself silly. Ryuu was staring at him with utter amazement. "you guys are fat asses." I grumbled. I grabbed one of the coats from the hanger thing we had by the door and stepped out. "I'll be at school kay?" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, hey! Let's go out to the training grounds! Let's see if you can make a shadow clone! <strong>__Now? But I'm supposed to get to school… __**then make one while walking! Now!**_ I sighed and made the quick hand signs and out poofed three human shadow clones. _**Now were talking! Nice job pup you're really getting the hang of it.**_ _Thanks Okami._ We walked the rest of the way towards the school, stopping only to buy some dango from a tea shop. I ate my dango happily, not really caring about much. That's when Ryuu hoped next to me making me drop my precious dango. I glower daggers at him. "You bastard. You made me drop my dango." He was unaffected. "And?" I grabbed his collar and gave him the Okami style, glare of doom. "You own me some more dango." I threw him into a garbage can and made my way to the school. I was early, which meant the school was still empty. I looked around and found a swing hanging from one of the school trees. I went to sit on it and looked up at the light blue sky.

_**I wonder how the pack's doing over there… **__I wonder if they're still alive. Why do you think those ice beasts attacked in the first place? __**I have no idea. There aren't many who know about us, so the possibility of another village wanting to use us for power is slim.**__ Wasn't there a time when we were used as summon animals? __**Yeah but that was a long ass time ago. We found our own way of survival and we refused to be used as tools anymore. Did you learn about the revolution at cave school?**__ The what? __**No duh they wouldn't teach you pups that. When we clamed ourselves to be just as strong as human's and destroyed our summoning contracts. We were solitary from that day and now only those who know something about us think were a myth. **__So we aren't known anymore? __**Nope. The people in this village only think were humans. All except a few ANBU and the Hokage. That's all.**_

Someone patted my shoulder. I yelped and fell of the swing. "Hey Ichigo, what are you doing?" I looked up at Naruto and sighed. "Just thinking to myself. And what are you doing at school so early?" he grinned and showed me a stink bomb. "I'm gonna set this up in the bathrooms." I reeled as he held it up to my face. "God that stinks!" I laughed. "Really? I don't smell anything." I stood up and dusted myself off. "It's probably all the ramen. You need to actually eat something other than noodles in broth." I rubbed my nose and tried to wipe the overpowering stench from my senses. "Like what? There's nothing better than ramen." I snorted and looked around. People were starting to show up. I looked at the adults and noticed they were throwing nasty glares at Naruto. I hardened my gaze and growled softly. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked cutting my vision. I shook my head and met the blonds gaze. "Nothing. I'm gonna go into the classroom now. See you later." He looked around and shrugged as I walked towards the school.

_**Don't look now but there still glaring at us. **__Who the adults or the kids. __**Some of both. Just keep walking and nothing will happen. **__Why? You always said you wanted to kick some ass._ Okami remained silent, sending me a feeling of wariness. I looked over my shoulder and growled at the people who were staring at me. That's when sensei showed up in wolf form. I tripped over him while I was still snarling at the adults. "You motherfucking bastard! What are you- sensei? What are you doing on the floor?" He thumped his tail and grinned at me.

_**Kick his ass. The bastard's clearly laughing at us.**_ Sat up and looked down at sensei. He looked around and asked quietly, "where are the boys?" he asked. "How the hell should I know? Now go away, people are staring." Sensei snorted and grabbed my pants and dragged me over to the back of the school. He was tall for a dog. "Put me down or you'll never have dibs on the master room!" I shouted, my fist swinging around violently. He snorted and dropped me like a bag of stones. "By the way, why strawberries?" he asked. I turned red and literally kicked him square in the jaw sending him back where I found him on the ground. "You pervert! I hope you die old and alone!" I marched into the class room and sat firmly in my seat face still red.

_**I hate it when he pulls stunts like that. **__Did he always do that? __**Yah, when we went to those public baths he would always get caught peeping into the women's bath. Pervert called himself a ninja. **__But he didn't see your underwear did him? __**The man hoar saw me butt naked! But I kicked his ass from the ice to the ocean. It was fun.**_ I snorted and laughed loudly. "Hn…" I looked up and saw the chicken ass right there. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." I said sheepishly. He just casted me a look and went back to looking into space. _**What's got his tail in a twist? Should we talk to him? **__Why he looks better of alone. __**Like fox-kun? Naw ask him some random question.**_

"Ichigo-hime are you in here?" I looked up and met eyes with Hiko. "No go away. I'm not seeing that pervert until he loses all his hair." Hiko sighed and walked around the tables, nodding in greeting to the chicken butt. "Let's go Ichigo-hime we need to talk about home." He took my arm and tugged me up. I sighed and stood up. "Okami's the one who will do all the talking not me. Understand?" Hiko looked at the door. The voices of students were getting louder. "Hai, hai Ichigo-hime, let's just hurry to the Hokage's tower." He looked over at Sasuke. "I'd appreciate it if you did not mention this to any of the other students, Sasuke-kun." Hiko said quietly. Sasuke looked at us and 'hn-ed'. "Great, now let's go Ichigo-hime."

He did a quick teleportation jutsu and we ended up on the table of the Hokage's tower. "Ichigo-hime, it's good to see you again." The Hokage said lightly. _"Yeah, yeah Ichigo doesn't want to talk today."_ Okami growled folding our arms around our chest. Sensei flinched at our death glare and fiddled with a scroll in his hands. "Lady Okami, we need to speak to Ichigo hime as well." The Hokage said patently. _"She's right here. Now what did you want us for?"_ sensei handed us the scroll. _"What the fuck is this?"_ Okami asked. "A scroll sends to us from the land of snow. A snow eagle arrived with it." Sensei looked at Okami warily, as if she could use the scroll as a weapon. "Only those of royalty can open it. So Ichigo can you..?" I shrugged and placed it on the table. I made a simple hand sine and said really quietly, "release." The seal disappeared and the scroll rolled open. _"Now can we leave now? We have a test to take and I didn't spend all night teaching the kid how to make shadow clones for nothing."_ She tossed my hair over my shoulder and looked at the Hokage expectably. "Amaratsu will read it then. You kids better get going to class." The Hokage said lightly. _"Way ahead of ya. C'mon kids let's get our asses to class." _she made some quick hand signs and waited for the boys to put their hands on my shoulders. "See you guys later." Sensei said as we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Aright then. Ichigo would you like to explain why you were late?" I looked at Iruka sensei. "The Hokage wanted to talk to us. Why do you ask?" the class was already practicing there jutsu and when we showed up on the table Iruka sensei was in the middle of lecturing Naruto over something he did. I propped my legs up on the table and leaned back. <em>Class sucks. Okami what are you doing in there? <em>_**Nothing, just organizing some stuff. **__No, you're probably planning revenge or something. __**… How did you know?**__ Lucky guess._ My ears perked up as another teacher brought in a bunch of head bands. _**Now this is gonna get interesting. Be sure to do anything these kids do but better.**_ I raised an eye brow. "For your exam, you must each generate a doppelganger. Wait here until your name is called then come next door." I sighed in relief. _**Thank kami, were gonna rock this test! **__But what will happen after? Will we separate ourselves into other teams?_ _**Good point. But hey look on the bright side. We're not stressing like fox-kun over there.**_

I looked over at Naruto who was pulling his hair out. _Wow. Should we show off for a bit? _I felt Okami's wave of happiness. _**Let's.**_ I summoned my chakra and quickly created one shadow clone. But this time I made myself in wolf form on purpose. "Ichigo what are you doing?" Ryuu asked. "Nothing much. Just watch, or join in." _**hey you think I could enter the clone? **__How should I know? You can try if you want. __**All right be back in a while. **_I paused and then felt the emptiness of my head. "Okami?"

"Hells yeah!" I looked at the wolf me in front of the room. She was dancing around and cheering. I jumped out of my seat and tackled Okami to the ground. The class looked over in our direction and stared. I crawled behind the table sensei taught and held Okami's muzzle shut. "Listen Okami, these people don't know anything about us so don't blow it by talking and acting intelligent!" I whispered quietly. She glared at me and snorted. "Ichigo-chan what are you doing down here?" the pink haired girl looked down at us, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh a puppy! Is it yours?" I sighed and crawled out from under the table. "She's not a dog. She's a wolf. And no, it is not mine. It probably followed someone into the class room." I ushered Okami out through the front door, me following right behind. Okami turned on me. "What the fuck kid? I wanted to tear someone's pants to shreds!" 'Listen to me Okami; I will undo that shadow clone if you don't keep quiet. Understand that this could blow our cover and I don't want to be used as a summoning animal!" Okami flicked my tail. "Pssht. Don't worry, kid I can keep a secret better than you can." "Ichigo it's almost our turn. Get rid of the shadow clone before someone sees us." Hiko glared at me meaningfully. I sighed and looked at Okami. "Wow that's a pain. All right but I'm using your body tomorrow got it?" "Yes sensei I understand." I undid the jutsu and walked into the class room. "Hey Ichigo-chan. Do you know how to create shadow clones?" asked the pink haired girl. I nodded. "We all know how to do that back home. It made one-on-one sparring more fun." She nodded. "Ichigo-hime, would you please stop talking about home? You're driving me crazy."

"Alright Ryuu I'm Sorry." I walked back to my place and waited for Iruka to call my name. "Ichigo-chan you're up." I stood up and walked next door. I nodded in greeting and made five shadow clones just to show I could. "I haven't seen you here before Ichigo-chan." I looked up at the teacher next to Iruka. "I just transferred. You wouldn't have seen me either way. I'm not seen unless I want to be seen." Iruka smiled. "Well said. Congratulations, you passed." He tossed me my headband and I grinned catching it over my head. I walked out into the hall to wait for Hiko and Ryuu. "Nice one Ichigo. You actually made a human shadow clone." "Shut up sensei. We both knew I could do it." Sensei emerged out of the shadow with a small box. He grinned at me and put on my headband. I looked up at him then let it all burst. "I ACTUALLY DID IT! WOOOH! OMG, I ACTUALLY PASSED! TAKE THAT FATHER! I WILL SURPASS YOU!" _**great job pup, I knew ya could do it~! After all I was the one who taught you, ho-ho-ho! **_Sensei sighed and grabbed my ear. "Hold still kid this might sting a bit." He punctured something into my earlobe and did the same to my other ear. "Ow what was that for sensei?" he ruffled my hair and handed me a mirror. "Your dad sent it so we could keep track of each other. Now be good and go outside to wait with the other students in your class. Oh and you might want to heal your ears, there bleeding." _**Right on it. Don't worry kid I'll fix those ears for you.**__ Okami I actually did it, and without your help too. __**Yeah, yeah. Just don't brag about it.**_ "Hey Ichigo! Quit standing there and get to the other class." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Hiko and Ryuu. "Did you guys get your ears pierced too?" I asked they nodded and followed us outside.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you!" "Good job son. Your old man is proud." The place was crowded by parents trying to find their children and congratulate them. We were hanging out it a tree eating popsicles I bought for us. That's when I saw Naruto on a swing. I hopped down, finished my ice-cream, and then jogged over to where the blond kid was. "Hey Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" he looked at me and sighed. "I didn't graduate. I couldn't create three shadow clones." He mumbled. "Oh. I'm sorry." I patted his back and looked at the crowd. Some of the adults were staring at Naruto with cold eyes I shifted a bit so my ears were stronger. "Hey isn't that the kid who-?" "Yeah that's him. The only one who failed?" I winced and looked down at Naruto. He seemed to have heard that too. "Serves him right…" "Can you image if they let someone like that become a shinobi? I mean think of what he <strong>is<strong>…" "Don't even go there." I growled inwardly and looked at Naruto. "Bye Ichigo-chan. See you later…" he pulled on a pair of goggles and walked away. _**Poor kid.**__**It's bad enough he doesn't have parents to cheer him up. **__Okami what did those people mean, 'what he is'? He seems normal to me. __**He's just a kid. That's all I can tell you.**_ "Hey kids c'mon it's time to go!" sensei called out.

"More ramen, please." I moaned. We were being treated to ramen by sensei. "Um, Ichigo that's your twentieth bowl. Are you sure you want more?" I glared at sensei and sighed. "I'm just depressed right now. And I could fit fifty more bowls if you gave me a chance." The ramen man sighed and gave me a pork bowl. "You sure are scrawny for someone who eats as much as a whale." He said lightly. "I'll take that as a complement." I grumbled. _**I'm still beat up about the kid too. He really wanted to become Hokage. **__I wish there was something we could do. __**But a ninja has his own path to follow.**_ Sensei sighed and looked at his wallet. "Don't bother sensei. Here, life time supply of ramen." I said lightly handing it to the old man who punched a hole into it then handed it back. "You saved me my money with that thing." he mused. I slurped my ramen and stretched. "Dibs on master room." I yawned. They all groaned and we all made our way back home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay then let's try this again. One, two, three!" Okami transformed into a kunai and back into a human. "Shit! I'm losing my touch." She mused and went back to sitting on her couch. "You know what, I liked the pool better that this." She managed to make the inside of my head look like a hot spring. There were many naked Okami's in the bubbly pool of hot water chatting endlessly. "Live with it pup. Now let's see you turn into a log." I sighed and looked at Okami. "This is hard. How do you do it?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at one of her shadow clones. "Hey don't hog up all the frosting." She growled. Her shadow clone looked at us and licked the frosting off her chin. "Give me some of that." I mumbled reaching for the huge gallon of chocolate vanilla frosting. The shadow clone pushed it towards me and went to jump into the hot spring. I dipped my hand into the bucket and was just about to taste the sugary heaven when the world started to blur. "Aww c'mon!" Okami shouted.<em>

* * *

><p>I blinked and found myself face to face with Ryuu's butt. I reeled back and fell out of bed with a hard thump. "Did I wake you up? Sorry Ichigo." I blinked and looked at sensei. "What's going on?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes with my fur covered hands. I was in half human form. "It seems your friend Naruto, stole some sort of secret manuscript." He said pulling on a vest. I sat up strait. "What? Naruto did that?" "Yeah, the Hokage sent all of the available adults on a wild goose chase." I looked out the window and back at sensei. "Can I help?" I asked he shrugged and tied his headband around his neck. "Just make sure you're not seen by the others." He stated I nodded and tied my own headband around my neck, then finished my transformation and followed sensei out in wolf form.<p>

_**What on earth could make fox-kun steal the scroll? **__How should I know? Your one of the best criminal masterminds in this mind. __**I know huh? Anyways sniff the air and start looking for that ramen scented misfit.**_ I inhaled and savored the air. _Found him!_ I shot towards the forest and let my nose do the leading. That's when I ran into Naruto. He was sweating up a storm with a huge scroll strapped onto his back. "Uzumaki! " I barked at him. he leaped back and looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked warily. "Ichigo sent me." I lied. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked. He collapsed on his butt panting slightly. "You look tired out. The Hokage sent all the adults out to look for you." I trotted up to him and sat down my tail wrapped around my paws. He just sat there panting.

"_go home kid there's not much for you to do out here."_ Okami told him gently. That's when I heard a rustle of wind. I shot out of sight and into the nearby bushes. I sniffed the air and peeked out of the bushes. "Gotcha!" Iruka sensei was standing over Naruto, glaring at the blond kid. "About time nosebleed! I found you!" "No, you fool! I found you!" he shouted. I winced and looked around. I knew they would find me sooner or later so I tried to sneak out and go warn sensei.

_**Hold your horses kid something smells fishy here…**__ but Okami there gonna find us if we don't get out of here.__** Either way Naruto over there already knows about us, and can't you see something's wrong? Why on earth would Naruto steal something if there wasn't something in it for him?**__ You have a point, but we should leave just in case. __**No, sit, stay and listen.**_

I listened beyond the talking people in front of me and realized we weren't alone. I listened to Naruto as Iruka sensei asked him about the scroll. "What…this? Master Mizuki told me about it, and about this place! He said if I could show you I've learned the techniques in this scroll, you'd let me become a shinobi!" I sniffed the air. _Okami please tell me we know that sent. __**It's that one teacher that asked if he knew us! That bastard tried to get fox-kun to do something that will make the whole village hate him more! I'm the only one allowed to do stuff like that and get away with it!**_

Suddenly master Iruka pushed Naruto away, and just in time too. A bunch of kunai flew out of nowhere and hit sensei. I flinched and quickly shot to the tree Naruto was siting between. " hey you okay?" I asked. He just stared at Iruka sensei. I looked at sensei and gasped. Iruka sensei didn't avoid the kunai like I thought he did. Instead he took the hit. "I'm impressed that you figured out where to go." Mizuki sensei was on a tree two large shuriken strapped to his back. I was about to hop into view when a strong pair of jaws grabbed me from behind. I yelped and tried to get away from sensei. "Shhh keep it down pup. This is a fight for them only. We must not interfere." I glared up at him and snarled at Mizuki. _**Let me at him I'll use him as a sparing dummy! Let me chop his ball- **__Okami! Keep it to yourself!_

Sensei shot into the woods and landed in a tree so we could watch from afar. "You know, that kid is the so called human form of the nine tailed fox." sensei stated rather bluntly. I looked up at him. "Isn't Okami a no-tailed wolf?" _**that's miss no-tail to you pup!**_ "Yes, but the no-tails takes on the form of its past host. The Okami I probably knew is long gone." _"Say that to my face you want to be drag queen!"_ Okami hissed at him. "Then again I could always be wrong." I perked my ears up as I heard Mizuki sensei's creepy laugh. "What's going on over there? Is Naruto getting hurt?" I asked loudly. Sensei grabbed my scruff and hopped out of the tree. "Listen to me kid. If we interfere at all, it might ruin Uzumaki Naruto's chance of becoming a Genin. Do you want to take that chance away from your friend?" sensei placed one big paw on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked up at him and shook my head. "I want him to reach his dream to become Hokage." _**No don't give in to the influences! **_Sensei grinned and took his paw of my head. "That's a good girl. Now stay put, I'm gonna go check the fight out." He diapered and left me there.

_**That no good bastard just wanted us out of his way. LETS GO KICK SOME MANLY ASS! **__No! We're going to help Naruto!_ I spun in the general direction of the fighting sounds and then realized I passed by a familiar scent. "Naruto!" I hissed and hopped to where the boy was hiding behind a tree. "Shhh. There coming!" he whisper shouted. Then I smelled Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei. But something was wrong. _**They both used transformation jutsu. Don't be fooled and let your nose tell you the truth. Look out!**_ I jumped for the bushes as Iruka sensei kicked the fake towards the tree we were currently hiding behind. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked. "Because I am." Iruka sensei lost his transformation jutsu. I stiffened and was about to step forwards until I remembered what sensei said. I sat down and lay low trying not to bring attention to my cream pelt. "So noble! Saving your parents murderer… and for what? What happens if we let him live?" I hated that sneer Mizuki gave sensei. I wanted to tear him to shreds. "Then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag." "You're a fool. Naruto and I are two of a kind." I folded my ears agents my skull and snarled softly. Iruka looked confused. "To of a kind?" "I can use that scroll to achieve the same kind of limitless power! The demon within him hungers for that kind of strength! You were right to fear him… despise him…"

_I want to kill that bastard for trying to ruin my friend's name! __**Do it! Kill that little bitch's ass! Do it, or I'll do it for you!**_ I was about to jump out and tackle that guy, but then Iruka spoke. "Maybe I do hate the fox… but not Naruto. Not the boy. For him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." I looked up at him in shock. He respected Naruto? HE respected the boy? This man who a few days ago was screaming at the boy who painted all over the Hokage monument? "…he works with all his might… but sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy… a screw up… people have mocked and shunned him… and it's given him empathy. He knows what it's like to be in pain." I looked over at Naruto, who was hunched over still caring the scroll. "That boy is no longer your fox demon. He is… a citizen of Konohagakure village… Uzumaki Naruto." I grinned and shrank back into the bushes.

_**So Iruka finally accepted him. Good for you, fox-kun.**__ Yeah I just hope nothing else happens. __**Like what?**_ "Say goodbye!" I looked up at Mizuki and snarled as he jumped towards Iruka. _**HE'S GONNA KILL HIM! DO SOMETHING!**__ Like what! _That's when Naruto struck. He literally flew out of nowhere and hit Mizuki out of the way. I didn't realize that I was in plain sight until Amaratsu-sensei growled from up in the trees. I leaped up to join him and sat on the thick branch. "Your friend there is really something." He grumbled. I grinned and looked down at the kid. He just produced hundreds of shadow clones and was currently beating Mizuki to a pulp. "Let's get out of here. Your friend doesn't need any help proving himself worthy of respect." I nodded and let sensei grab me by the scruff and carry me back to the apartment. "Yo Ichigo, where were you? We woke up and you weren't here!" I shook myself off and changed to my human form. "We were on an important mission. It worked out well so we came home earlier. I need to report to the Hokage now so get some sleep pups. You'll need it tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparky: Okami~! Have you met Sahara Mirah nightshade?<strong>_

_**Okami: yaaah. Sup bitch?**_

_**Sahara: … you said there would be chocolate.**_

_**Sparky: did I now? :3**_

_**Okami: okay you can leave now.**_

_**Sahara:*looks at author and character* I'll be on deviant art. Oh and Sparky DON'T FORGET ME! *walks away***_

_**Sparky: sheesh no need to get booty tickled.**_

_**Okami: read and review~! (if you're wondering who Sahara is, go onto Sparky's Deviant art. Link on Bio)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto gets a chibi aprentice

Ch. 7: Naruto gets a chibi apprentice…What fun.

* * *

><p>The next day was one of our days off. I wanted to go out for a walk so sensei let us go and explore the area. We stopped by a tea shop and I made Ryuu buy me some dango. "This is all I have…" he whimpered. I snorted. "Shut up manbitch and give me my dango." Hiko sighed and took the dango from the lady, who looked at a crying Ryuu with amusement. "Here you go Ichigo-hime now can we please go?" I nodded and kicked Ryuu who was groveling on the floor. "Get up. You're embarrassing us…and yourself." He froze and stood up as if nothing ever happen. <em><strong>But that was entertaining… <strong>_

"To some place that we haven't been to before!" we all walked down the lane, rambling excitedly about nothing in particular. I had my head band tied around my neck, letting it flash in the sunlight. Hiko and Ryuu chose to wear it around there heads, which was one of the ways they kept their hair out of their eyes. _**They should have cut their hair back with Usagi. And shouldn't it be the woman who prides their hair? **__Okami, we both know that I have redder hair than a ginger. I wouldn't be caught dead with blood red hair. __**Bitch please, I have silver hair. How many times do you think people called me an old hag eh?**_

"Hey what do you think the others are doing back home?" Ryuu asked all of a sudden. "How should I know? They probably are all hiding in the cave springs.' Hiko answered. I nodded. "How did your dad find that place anyways?" I paused and threw away the last of my dango which landed in Hiko's hair.

"Well, he told me that when he was a pup, his team and he fell into a hole in the ground. His sensei was knocked out cold and they were freezing. Then he smelled steam coming from a small crack in the side of the hole. They began to dig and when the made a hole big enough for them to fit in, he was the first to go through. With his night vision, he saw a huge cave in the side of the mountain. There was grass in there and a huge hot spring with smaller ones all around the place. He was impressed that this place was there. When his sensei woke up, he thought he died and went to heaven. My dad just knew that this would be one of the safest places in the world of ice. The only entrance was the hole and they couldn't climb out of it. Luckily one of his team mates had ground type chakra and they managed to make a tunnel that lead to the base of the mountain. When they got out, my dad told his dad, who was the alpha at the time, about the spring cave. They managed to get some shinobi in there and they made it livable for emergency only."

We were walking down an alley now, not a person in sight. "And that's how we found spring caves! Any more questions?" I looked at Hiko and Ryuu. _**Sure, can we go to those private hot springs? I want a nice hot bath.**_

"Yeah isn't that your friend, Naruto?" I looked down the alley and grinned. _**Fox-kun~! What's the blond up to now and days? **__Nothing bad I hope._ "Hey Naruto! Whacha doing!" he turned around and shouted, "Quit following me stupid! I can see you right there!" we jogged up to him and noticed a small kid hiding behind a camo fence pattered cloth. "Who's the pipsqueak?" Ryuu asked. I looked the kid up and down. "He's shorter than you were you were a kid." I told Ryuu. He scoffed and glared at me. "Shut up I'm right here you know!" the kid shouted at us, then turned to Naruto. "So you manage to penetrate my disguise! Right? The rumors of your prowess don't lie!" I laughed and leaned agents Hiko who looked more than entertained.

_**Dude what is up with the people of this village? This is downright unnatural! Right?**__ Now you're just mocking the poor harebrained kid._

What the kid said next was just preposterous. "Teach me your skills! I'll become your disciple!" "Hunh?" we all said it loudly. _**What the fuck is that kid talking about?**_ "Yeah! You've got to teach me that ninja centerfold illusion you used on my grandpa!" _**oh great. More perverts. As if Amaratsu wasn't enough.**_ "Really kid? You want to learn that?" I asked. "Who wouldn't? I want to learn it too." I slammed my fist down on Ryuu's head causing him to black out and collapse on the dusty street. _**Tell me there joking. They do not honestly want to learn that!**_ _Shush wolf. And I hope not…_"Well okay then…" Naruto mumbled. _**WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE IT A FRIKIN SECOND THOUGHT? **_I sighed and grabbed Ryuu. "Fine. You pervs go and do your idiots stuff, I'll break my ramen record. See ya later kid." I was about to turn around when Naruto shouted my name. "Oh hey, Ichigo-chan! Thanks for sending that dog yesterday!" I paused trying to remember. "Oh yeah! No problem."

* * *

><p>We walked back down the alley dragging Ryuu through the dirty streets stopping only to buy ourselves some ramen. "Do you think he's ever gonna wake up?" I asked Hiko. He shrugged and chewed on his ramen. "Pour some of this on him." He handed me a kettle full of hot water and I dumped the whole thing on him. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! That's hot!" he ran out into the streets, flapping his arms wildly. <em><strong>Bitch you deserved that.<strong>_ "I said some of it. Not the whole damn thing." Hiko took the kettle away from me and set it down on the counter. I shrugged and went back to my bowl. "He deserved it, and you know it." Suddenly a man walked towards us. "Lady Ichigo?" he asked. I turned in my spot and swallowed a mouth full of ramen. "What do you want?" I asked. He bowed and looked at Hiko. "I am Akashi, your father sent me." _**Oh snap. Let me at this bloody bastard, I'll wreck his face. **_I glared at him. "He sent you into exile?" I asked. His face was drained of color. "h-how did you know?" he stammered. I shrugged and went back to my ramen. "Everyone here is exiled and all of my people are currently in hiding or at war. Now, Akashi-san, how can I help you?" he looked around. "um, I was wondering if Amaratsu was with you as well." He was still stuttering and looking around nervously, as if someone would attack him on the spot. _**I would attack him on the spot. Bring it bitch.**_ "Yah…why do you want him? He's probably reading porn at some bar." He sighed and looked at me. "Have you heard anything from Okami?" he asked.

_Okami this man is freaky. Scare the shit out of him, please? __**Ooooh, with pleasure.**__ "Yeah I'm right here Akashi. Now what the hell do you want? Another butt kicking?"_ he paled and started to shiver insanely. "N-n-no ma'am. I am sorry to d-d-d-disturb you l-l-l-lady Ichigo. I won't b-b-b-bother y-y-you anymore." He ran out of there with his tail between his legs. I snorted and slurped my ramen happily. "Bastard." I growled. "He was one of those wanted criminals we learned about. It was a good thing Okami is stuck with you." _**I take it they all think I'm some kind of head disease. But I'll take it as a complement this time.**_

I laughed and paid the ramen man then we left to find Ryuu. "Ryuu! Here puppy, puppy, puppy!" "I'm not a dog!" he shouted from an alley. We shifted to our wolf forms and lightly trotted into the alley our senses on high alert. Then a shadow flew over our heads. I looked up and sniffed the air. "What the fuck? Ryuu stop hiding. We have a ninja." He popped out of a garbage can and looked up. "So were gonna follow some random ninja? That's kinda weird." I pushed the garbage can over and started to climb on the wall using chakra. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, we blame you." I sighed and shot up the wall, following the scent of a determined ninja. The only thing that did keep me on the trail was the scent of my people. It wasn't that hard to keep up with the sent and still stay hidden. Whoever this was is either a dumb ninja or a ninja who chose to ignore us. I chose the second one. We followed the sent until we reached a part of the village that looked like a park or something. "should we split or go together?" I asked. They shrugged and looked into the trees. "Let's go together. I have a felling Ichigo is gonna do something stupid." Hiko trotted forwards and we followed him. _**Bitch please; we always do some stupid stuff. If we screw this up, it won't be that much of an epic fail. **_That's when I smelled a familiar sent. "Naruto?" I slinked forwards not making a single sound. There was Naruto and the little kid. What the hell were they doing? I snorted and stood up. "There's nothing going on you guys. Let's get out of here." They were about to follow me when we heard a howl. "Crap its sensei." I grumbled. We followed the sound and ended up back home. "Yo sensei, what you want?" I barked. He was not happy to see us as dogs. "I heard you met another exile. You aren't supposed to mess up pup. Some of these people are dangerous. They have killed people." Hiko sighed and looked at me.

"Thank you Okami for your scary as shit reputation." Sensei looked surprised and raised an eyebrow. "Okami scared Akashi the killer a while ago at the ramen shop. _Bitch, I knew my fucking rep was the best! What now Amaratsu, I can still scare the shit out of wanted criminals in this chibi form!"_ I sighed and pushed Okami away from my mouth. "Akashi? He's still alive?" I shrugged and then nodded. "You can say that. But if he lays paws on me I will make sure he is killed on the spot." "How, when you don't have any of those royal executioners here?" Ryuu was eating an apple at the time so I couldn't throw anything at him without making him choke. And when he choked he would spit out whatever was in his mouth. _**Eww, that's disgusting. I did not have to know that.**_ "Oh I have ways of getting rid of my enemies." I grinned at them with a spark of fire in my eyes. They shuddered and backed away from me. "Remind me to never get on your bad side again." Hiko mumbled. I collapsed on the couch and shifted to my human form. I toyed with the ice fang and then I suddenly got the urge to chew on it.

_**Put the tooth down. And don't stick it in your mouth unless you really are in danger.**__ Why what will it do? __**Let's just say I'm not the only one stuck in your body. **_I let it drop from my fingers and tried to focus on something else. Like the apple Ryuu was eating. It looked weird… almost like it was plastic. "Ryuu where did you get that apple?" I asked. He looked up and then at the apple. "You know… I honestly have no idea. I think I found it in the garbage. Then again it could have been in the fridge." I sighed and looked at Hiko. "Did we buy apples?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not that I know of." We all looked at the apple closely. "You don't think…" I stood up and went to check the basket with the fake fruit. "We're missing a wax apple." I announced. It took Ryuu a few moments in the bathroom to get all the wax out of his system. "So pups. You want to go out for a hunt?" I looked up at sensei. "Hunt what? There's nothing out here except rabbits and birds." Sensei grinned. "Speed and distance, we're going to train. Now grab your gear we hunt a black rabbit today." I looked at him then noticed the box by his side. "Sensei is that…" _**aww, what a cute little bunny rabbit! Let's roast it on a stick.**_ "A black rabbit. The point of this assessment is to catch it without harming it. It will be difficult catching it in wolf form so you'll all be in human form." We groaned and gathered our hunting nets. I took a couple of kunai for just in case. "All right, meet me at the forest gate and don't be late." I snorted and walked out the door. "Yeah, yeah, just make sure **you're** on time." And with that I started jumping on roofs to get to the villages park-like area. On the way Hiko and Ryuu manage to catch up to my ninja speed. "Hey Ichigo can we just ditch sensei and go find something worth playing with?" I shook my head then saw something in the corner of my eye. "Hey!" I stopped so suddenly both Hiko and Ryuu ran into me almost making me fall of the side of the building. "Why did you stop Ichigo?' I pointed to a tall man with glasses. "Hey mister! What are you doing up here?" the man looked over at us and pushed up his glasses. "I should be asking you three the same question." He huffed with superiority.

_God these adults just don't know who they're talking to. __**No shit. Should we follow him? I'm up for some stalking… he-he-he.**_ The man sighed and looked down at us. "If you must know, I am looking for my pupil." "Shouldn't you see a doctor about that?" Ryuu asked innocently. The man fumed. "I meant my student!" he huffed and went back to looking around. "What does the kid look like?" I asked him. "He is the third Hokage's honored grandson! Everyone has seen him before." I snorted and folded my arms around my chest. "Well excuse me but we are not from the hidden leaf." I snapped. He sighed and started to ignore us. "Fine be that way. C'mon guys lets go see Naruto and that pipsqueak." _**Yay I can play with fox-kin and chibisuke~!**_

I was about to jump when the man shouted "there!" and leaped in the direction we were just about to go in. "Can we beat him?" Ryuu asked. I shook my head. "Grab on." I grumbled. They both placed a hand on my shoulder and I did a quick transportation jutsu. Seconds later we ended up just on top of a tree. "Shit!' we were falling down and crashing into some of the tree branches. I manage to grab on to one and land safely on the ground. Ryuu was not so lucky. He landed just inches away from Naruto. "Hey! Oh it's you guys. What's going on?" "So you're the Hokage's grandson? Your teacher is-" "there you are!" I sighed. "Hey master four eyes. Great timing." He glared at me then at Naruto. I never really liked how these adults shunned my friend. He must have grown up like this. I was raised with a watchful eye and gained many peoples acceptance although some still disagreed that I would never become heir to the fang. "And now honored grandson, it is time to return home." The kid stood up and started to shout. "No way! Not yet! First I have to kick the old man's butt and become the next Hokage so get lost!"

_**Is this really what the kid wants? What is it with people and the name Hokage? Kami, this is just ridiculous. **__What's it with our people and the name of alpha? Respect of all who live under the rule._"The revered Hokage knows and understands the eight principals that are the cornerstones of the shinobi: virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence and filial piety!" "Tell us something we don't know." I grumbled. My father made me learn all those things at four years. I began training at five and I have been doing all this for years. "He is master of over one thousand illusions and…eh?" "Behold!" the kid started to surround himself with a cloud and the next thing we knew, there was a naked chick where the little kid was. "Take that! The ninja center fold." To my amazement the kid's teacher didn't faint. "What the hell! You're all are perverts! I'm out of here!" I stomped out of there making small craters in the ground. I only stopped when I was just out of there sight. "Okami is it possible that there are bigger perverts than those men?"

_**Who knows pup. The men back at the snow knew better but either way they were still pervs. You can never change a man's true nature. And they get worse over the years.**_ We both groaned and I buried my face in my hands. "There you are!" sensei barked. "Oh hey sensei. What took you so long?" he bristled and stared down at me. "You were supposed to meet me in front of the trees. Not deep in the forest!" I was about to say something smart but then… "Behold!" we looked up and I ran to where Naruto and the rest were. "What the fuck is-" there were a bunch of blond naked chicks hugging master four-eyes. Sensei instantly sprouted a nose bleed and I looked to the side and notice Ryuu was already out cold. Hiko kept his usual cool, collected facial expression not showing a bit of interest. "Is this village full of fools or what?" I asked Hiko. He nodded and looked over at four eyes who went flying back a yard or two. "I call this one the ninja harem!" I snapped my gaze up to Naruto. "No one cares what you call it!" I yelled at him.

_**Oh great now we have to carry Amaratsu and Ryuu. This is one of the best days ever!**_ I rolled my eyes at Okami's sarcasm and hauled sensei onto my back. "Blast it I failed to beat professor four eyes again! Right? All I want is a name everyone will respect and I want it now!" I sighed and dropped sensei. _**You gonna talk to the pup?**__ Yes, yes I am._ Naruto beat me to it. "You think wanting it is all it takes? Dream on!" he hit the kid across the head with a thump. "He's right kid. If you want respect you need to earn it. And once you earn respect you gain trust as well." Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You're talking about the name Hokage. That's the greatest shinobi in town, the one every one respects. My whole life it's been one rotten thing after another, even I doubted myself. Only one person treats me with any kind of respect, and even he was almost impossible to win over." I smiled. We both knew who he was talking about. "Are you ready to make a commitment?" Naruto asked the kid. "…commitment?" "Everybody, and I do mean everybody, has the highest respect for the honored name Hokage." I smiled at the kid's confused face. "don't you get it? There are no short cuts." I grinned and nodded. "It takes determination and hard work to get something you want." I explained. The kid snorted. "Hah! Where do you think you get off lecturing me? You're not so hot! Right? I'm not gonna be your disciple anymore!"

_**thank kami I was getting worried about that kid.**_ "From this day forward, we'll be arch rivals!" _**aww shit. This sucks balls man. **__Why? What's an arch rival? __**They're gonna compete for who's the perverted of them all… why, kami, why!**_ We both wanted to wail in despair. "It's your tough luck! From now on I'll be one step ahead of you, one step closer to my destiny as the finest shinobi! But heck, one day we'll fights for the name Hokage. You'd better look forward to that day," the kid looked up at Naruto with pride. "Konohamaru!" I smiled. So that's the kids name… huh. It was more creative than my name. "Good luck beating his ass kid. I hope someone gets him of his high horse." I patted the boys head and hauled sensei over my shoulder. "Hey lady, you never told me your name…right?" I looked over at the kid. "The names Ichigo, Don't you forget it kid." I walked out of there with my sensei on my back, a proud felling in my chest.

_**Whoopee for you pup. I still feel nervous to see those two tomorrow… let's skip the first day of school with Amaratsu!**__ I'm a good girl! I don't skip school and I never will! Nyah!_ Sensei stirred and looked around. "You awake pervert sensei? Good I don't want to carry your smelly ass anymore." I dropped him and looked over my shoulder. Hiko was carrying Ryuu happily smiling and setting him down next to sensei. "Hiko go sit down with sensei." I commanded, and like a good little bitch, he sat with the perverts. "All right you man slut. I want you to stop your perverted actions or I will personally feed your ass to the pigs. Ryuu! I want you to stop bitching, or I swear I will make sure you grow up poor and pathetic with no chance for finding that one chick. Hiko! Keep up what you're doing. I'm gonna buy you something." I spun around and looked up at the sky. My shadow clone appeared out of nowhere, with the rabbit in hand. She gave me the black creature and stuck her tongue out at sensei before disappearing. "_See yah bitches_." Okami laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparky: ow…<strong>_

_**Okami: what's got your tail in a twist?**_

_**Sparky: biology. I need to ace the tests if I want that iPad by summer va-ca.**_

_**Okami: ohhh, let's get 'angry birds~! And the Naruto anime app!**_

_**Sparky: Naruto, yes. Angry birds, hells to da no.**_

_**Okami: aww, why not? **_

_**Sparky: brothers obsessed with those things. Chibi needs to get a life.**_

_**Okami: that's his nickname … right?**_

_**Sparky: yeah. Read and review~!**_


	8. Ch8 Our Sensei Ditches Us

_Ch. 8: Were not alone…_

* * *

><p>I sniffed the air and looked over the city. I was on the fourth Hokage's head, trying to find out what made my dad chose me for his heir. I had three older sisters and five older brothers. All my sisters were into that girlish stuff, while only three of my brothers were into martial arts and surpassing my father. The other two of my brothers were scholarship avid students. In other words… nerds. I was the misfit in the family. A tomboy and a smart ass bitch. My dad said my body was made to fight. My mind was trained to get through any situation. I was capable of taking his place as alpha. But why? My brothers can kick my ass any day of the week. My sisters knew how to heal almost any wound. My nerdy brothers could beat me at any board game, even at regular chess (while I was cheating).<p>

_**Cheer up kid, I'm sure your dad saw something inside you that he liked. **__Name one thing. __**… Attitude? **__ You're my attitude Okami. __**… More guts than a pile of fish? **__… Yeah, I don't think so. __** Give me a moment I'll think of something. **__ Don't strain yourself._

I sighed and let my wolf form wash over me. I realized I would have to dye my fur one more time. The red was showing under the white. I was light pink now, almost like that one girl, Sakura. I groaned. My father didn't like my color fur. He made the nurses paint me white before anyone could see me. But my mother saw me, and she made sure my father would remember my strawberry colored fur forever. I heave a sigh.

"You seem to be troubled young one." I jumped and looked behind me. There was a jet black wolf with a silver strip of long fur running down his back that defined gravity. I didn't relax. "There's nothing wrong with me." I growled. The wolf sat and started to scratch himself behind his ear. "Sure there is. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. How's Okami by the way?" so this man knew about Okami. I sat down. "Okami is fine. _Leave the pup alone you lazy haired freak. _As you can see, she has found her own voice." The wolf looked at me impressed. "Lady Ichigo, I see you have made friends with Okami. That is good."_** Damn right were friends. But… it's not like I have a choice… **__You could remain silent you know. __**But I refuse to, now look at the nice stranger, he's talking to you.**_

He looked away and out to the village. "What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me surprised by my blunt question. "I was among your fathers closest guard, I was there when you were born." He looked me up and down. "Although, I think your fur was a brighter red than that pink. You look like the top of a cake." I snorted. "You never answered the question." I stated. He smiled. "Know me as Mamoru. One of the yang warriors that got exiled here." He lay down and looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "So you did something bad too?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. in fact I did something good. Your father had to seal Okami within you at birth. I helped him and witnessed everything. When he was about to be attacked, I stood out from his guard and saved him. It was one of those moves that could be intermitted in two ways. He took it the wrong way and made me leave the village. But I knew he trusted me, because he didn't kill me." He bowed his head. "I guess I still need to prove myself to the head of the pack." I smiled at him. "You're kinda cool. Way better than Amaratsu sensei."

His ears perked up and he looked at me. "Amaratsu is your teacher?" he seemed happy. _**Why should he be? Is he a pervert too?**_ "Yeah, the pervert needs to go to hell." Mamoru laughed and looked down at the village. "That's Amaratsu… lady Ichigo?" "What?" "Don't let him get to you. He's a good man." I snorted. "I'll take your word for it. Anyways Mamoru sensei, are you still loyal to my father?" Mamoru paused. "I like to believe I am still loyal to the royal family, even if your father banished me. I will not hurt you if that's what you're asking, but I will protect you if you carry that fang with pride." He smiled and stood up. "it is late young one. I hope we meet again someday." And with that he leapt away. I sat there my fur ruffling in the breeze. I looked over the village and sighed. _If I wore this fang with pride. What the fuck. I'm not supposed to even have the fang around my neck._ Okami remained silent. I didn't mind. She had a mind of her own after all. I sniffed the breeze and looked down. There were some ninja running around, but nothing I would find interesting. The only thing I could smell up here was the stench of fox.

_**The scent of the nine tailed fox is really annoying here, ne? That's because the fox attacked Konoha years ago. We disappeared before that thought.**__ Where have you been? Mamoru sensei seems to know you rather well.__** Yeah, the boy was in your sensei's class. He was pretty smart for a pup.**_ I sighed and flinched as I smelled another wolf nearby. I tensed my muscled and leaped off the Hokage head and down into the village. I felt no pursuit but it was better to keep wary. I shifted to human form in an alley and walked over to the ramen shop. I ordered one of the beef ramen bowls and a cup of rather strong tea. "Where's your teacher?" I looked over to my side and saw the wanted killer Akashi eating ramen. "Dying of nosebleed." I stated calmly. Akashi shivered and looked at me in fear. I didn't blame him. I made myself radiate bloodlust. Even old man ramen shivered and stayed away. "Hmm…" I sighed and ate my food quickly. It was still hot but ether way I was tough enough to eat the whole thing. Akashi flinched. "What's it with you Akashi? _Do you really want to die that bad_?" Okami and I grinned and looked straight at him. He visibly shuddered and paid old man ramen. "My apologies lady Ichigo. I shall be in hiding." I watched as he left. "Akashi, if I ever need you I'll call you. Got it." He looked at me. "What ever would you need me for?" he asked. I shrugged. "You never know. _Now get the fuck out of our sight, or we will kill you."_ He flinched and ran out of there. It was a good thing to because sensei came sauntering up the street, Hiko and Ryuu on his tail. I paid ramen man and got out of the shop and into the street.

"Ichigo…" sensei grabbed me from the back of my shirt and held me up. I stood still and glared evenly at him. "Sensei, is there something you would like to know?" I asked. He held me at an arms leant and carried me to or home. _**What do you have a disease? **__Yeah you're a head disease. _Once there he set me down on the couch and handed me a scroll. "This just came in from the snow. It's from your father." I sighed and applied some chakra to the scroll. It opened at my touch and revealed battle plans and another scroll. I opened that one and noted the patterns on it. "It's a packing seal. Let's open it and see what your dad packed for us."

Sensei undid the seal and out popped all of my stuff, including a bunch of clothes, blankets, furniture, and scrolls with jutsu. I leapt into the pile of stuff and pulled out a stuffed wolf. "Yay, I get my stuff!" I hugged the wolf and grinned at my teams expressions. _**Damn girl you have a shit load of stuff here! What the hell is wrong with you, I thought you weren't spoiled!**_ "Is this half of your room?" Ryuu asked pulling out another stuffed animal. "No just a sixth. Help me move all this shit into the big room." I hauled the stuff into the master room and set things down where I thought it best suited. There was one thing that really stood out even to Hiko. A small chandelier with the shapes of wolves and the prey they hunted. It was made out of never-melt-ice and hung it near the window. It was supposed to bring good luck and good dreams to the owner. I sighed and touched the smallest wolf on the thing. "That's pretty cool." Ryuu said stretching out on the bed. I nodded in agreement. "My dad had it made for me when I was born. It's one of my greatest treasures." I jumped on the bed and look around the room. We took the quilts off the bed and traded them for the soft fur we used as blankets back home. I also had my stuffed animals piled in a corner and switched the blue curtains for beautifully colored silk curtains. Sensei liked the way I decorated the place, for it wasn't just my stuff my father packed, but he also sent us home decorations. We made the place look like our caves back in the palace. "You really know how to accessorize Ichigo. I should get you to design my room." I smiled. "Anything to make this place look like home." I yawned and cuddled with my boys. Then I remembered a scroll sensei said was directed to me specifically. I got out of the bead and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and opened the scroll.

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo, we are currently in a dangerous situation and I have a feeling you are not going to stay there long. Be prepared, for I fear the ice beast are heading for the fang. Keep it with you at all times, and never let it out of your sight. Your teacher has told me that there are a few exiled wolves there. Make friends with as many of them as possible, for they might still be loyal to the royal house. I shall send a guard to you when I can, but right now, I will need as much of their help as possible. When this war is over I expect you to have learned all the jutsu in those scrolls. Make sure no one knows our secret, or we will become tools yet again. Be strong young one, for I am proud of you.<span>

* * *

><p>He had placed his paw on the letter and I recognized the scent of his fur from being caught in a head lock so many times.<p>

_**Aww, daddy loves his little girl. **__Shut up Okami! He hates me. Period. __** Then why would he write that last line there eh? He is proud of you kiddo, that's 'I love you' in big words.**_

"So you really do care old man. Huh, I guess I should respect you some more…" I rolled up the scroll and looked around. My father also sent me my box of valuable positions. I hauled the heavy box and scroll into the master room and looked for my wolf toy I liked. I took the bracelet from around its neck and stuck one of the crystals into the holes it opened the box. There was so much stuff in there, including an old sock knotted into a dog toy. I put the scroll into the box and noticed a picture of my mother. She had snow white fur and dark brown eyes. She was holding me and smiling. I missed her so much. I closed the box and slid it under the bed. I was kinda home sick now… _don't let me down dream hunter._ I touched the chandelier and settled down with my team.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright Okami let's see what we have to deal with today…" I looked around and saw that we were in a mansion game room. There was a bunch of Okami's getting drunk and playing pool. "Let's not kid. I want to chill out today. Here have some magic juice." She handed me a glass of vodka. I threw it to the side and glared at her. "Okami, how many exiles are there in Konoha?" I asked. She surged. "I honestly have no idea. But Ima tell you right now, if a male wolf mates with a human female there's a slight chance the child can shift forms. The chances are higher with a wolf female thought." "So some of the kids here may or may not have the power of the wolves." She nodded drunk. "That's right pup. Anyway, you already know wolves can master up to three chakra natures right?" I nodded. We wolves were capable of using all kinds of jutsu. "Well the royal wolves can master all chakra natures, or at least that's what I've heard. Your dad can use them, but he prefers not to. You still have room for improvement." I heard one of the clones groan as she threw up into a bucket. The Okami I was facing didn't even care. "Are you okay?" I asked. She laughed. "Never better. I can keep down more alcohol that this shit." She looked around and pulled out some gambling stuff. "Wanna learn to play kid? We wolves have a higher chance of winning than humans." I raised an eye brow. "Okay, if this is one of your training drills I'm in." and we spent the rest of the night betting off dango and hours of service.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparky: been remembering little kid rhymes lately…<strong>_

_**Okami: I had a little turtle, his name was tiny Tim. I put him in the bathtub to see if he could swim.**_

_**Sparky: he drank up all the water; he ate up all the soap.**_

_**Okami: and now he's in the bath tub with bubbles in his throat.**_

_**Sparky: yeah those kinds of rhymes. If you guys remember any now's the time to remember.**_

_**Okami: I'm hungry… *goes to find some soap***_

_**Sparky: read and review~! Seriously review.**_


	9. authors note

_**Author note:**_

_**I'm so firkin sorry guys, I messed up on some of the chapters. I'm going to be editing the whole story and ill set it up later.**_

_**Currently I'm on deviant ART most of the time, so come and talk to me there. If I'm not busy.**_

_**I want to read more books, so if any of you have any suggestions on some sci-fic or fantasy books for young adults, please tell me. And manga is always welcomed.**_

_**Con amour~ Spark-of-a-White-Wolf**_


	10. Chapter 10:aUTHORSnOTE

Authors note!

*peeks out from behind bookshelves*

… Hello.*waives white flag*

Before you even think of getting your pitchforks, torches, and shovels, I have something to say about this story. *gets up*

I am not satisfied with the whole thing itself, so I have decided to just end the whole thing.

It got really crappy, I know, so I'm going to re-write the whole damned thing. (POSSIBLY)

May, or may not keep it with the story line, I don't know what do you guys think?

Story line of let it flow in a story-world of its own?

So yeah…*shrug* sorry, I'm going to keep the title, but the story itself is going to have some serious changes.

Sorry - Spark-of-a-White-wolf

**PS.** i got an account on . if your nice and i like you ill give you my user name kay?

MOVING ON TO GREATER WORKS, BE GOOD KIDIES MUAHAHAHAHAAHHA! SPARK-OF-A-WHITE-WOLF OUT 4 GOOD PEACE!


End file.
